It Started With A Kiss
by punk-cake
Summary: Tout commença avec un baiser.Un baiser...volé. Après tout arriva d' un coup, bouleversant tous leurs repères, toutes leurs certitudes, toutes leur vie. Amour haine chantage mensonge passion trahison mort. Car au fond de nous, qui sommes-nous vraiment?DMHG
1. When You Were Young

Voici le première chapitre de ma nouvelle fic: It Started With A Kiss. C' est un DMHG. Simple précision, ce qui est en italique est un point de vue omniscient à la scène contrairement à la normale où c' est du poit de vue de Hermione. Pour cette fic, comme vous devez l' avoir remarqué, le nom des chapitres correspond au titre de LA chanson qui me fait penser à ce chapitre ( confus hein?). Donc cette chanson est:

When You Were Young de The Killers-- www . youtube . com / watch?vh66CSeBILY

Bonne Lecture

Désolé pour les fautes, j' avais corrigé mon texte mais j' ai pas posté le bon. Dsl je recommence lol.

Chapitre 1

Je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil à l' horloge accrochée au mur de brique de la voie 9 3/4. La gare était bondée aujourd'hui. Un nombre incalculable de gamins, accompagnés de leurs parents, de leurs valises gigantesques et de leur bric-à-brac inutile, s'y trouvait.

C' était ma toute dernière année à Poudlard. C' était aussi la septième et dernière fois que je me retrouvais ici, entourés de tous ces bambins agités et impatients.

Cette année, j' avais été nommée préfète-en-chef. Harry et Ron avait tenté de paraître heureux pour moi mais le coeur n'y était pas: ce ne serait plus pareil. On ne dormirait plus dans les mêmes dortoirs, ne s' amuserait plus ensemble dans la salle commune et il n'y aurait plus de sorties nocturnes interdites.

Car à présent, je devrais passer mon temps dans les appartements destinés aux préfets-en-chef que je devrais partager avec mon homologue masculin. D' ailleurs, une question me trottait dans la tête: Qui était ce garçon avec qui j' allais devoir vivre toute l' année?

Le train se mit à cracher de la fumée et un sifflement strident retentit. Je ne vis aucuns de mes amis mais montai quand même à l' intérieur d' un wagon. Des dizaines d' élèves se bousculaient dans le couloir, à la recherche d' un compartiment.

La lettre que j' avait reçu stipulait qu'un espace avait été réservé dans le train, spécialement pour les deux préfets-en-chef. Un écriteau contenant la consigne « préfets-en-chef, ne pas déranger » avait été placardé sur la devanture d' un compartiment à quelques mètres de moi. Je me frayai un chemin parmi les élèves, traînant ma valise derrière moi.

J'ouvris la porte. Je poussa un bref cri de surprise et plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. Mes bagages s' écrasèrent au sol. Un jeune homme très grand et très musclé était à moitié allongé sur la banquette de droite, un magazine dans les mains.

Ses cheveux mi-longs d'un blond très clair retombaient nonchalamment sur ses yeux d' un bleu profond qui contrastaient avec la blancheur singulière de sa peau. Drago Malefoy. Mon ennemi de toujours. Quand il me vit, un sourire narquois s 'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Je te fais autant d' effet que ça, Granger!

- Non...Euh...Non...Pas...Du...

Il avait raison, il était devenu magnifique et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait. J' entrepris d' accrocher mes valises aux étagères prévu à cet effet. Mais j' étais beaucoup trop petite et je faillis me faire écraser trois fois par mes bagages. Malefoy lui ne bougeait pas.

- Granger, tu es une naine et tu peux rêver, je ne t' aiderais pas.

- Malefoy, tais-toi et apprend.

Je posai un pied sur la banquette de gauche et un autre sur la sienne. Je pliai les genoux et attrapai un de mes sacs, me relevai et le hissai sur l' étagère. Je continuai ce manège une dizaine de fois. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne quitta mon corps des yeux. Je sentais son regard sur chaque parcelle de mon corps.

« Notre vilain petit canard s'est transformé en un cygne on dirait. Et pas n' importe quelle cygne! Un cygne canon et super bien foutu!! » pensa alors Malefoy.

Je sautai de mon perchoir et me planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Alors, tu vois je n'ai pas besoin d' un imbécile comme toi, je peux me débrouiller seule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire! s' exclama-t' il.

- Tu es un imbécile, répondis-je en détachant chaque syllabe comme avec un enfant de cinq ans.

Soudain, il bondit me plaquant contre le mur le plus proche, ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête. J' entendis mon coeur qui battait très fort.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement!

- Sinon quoi? demandais-je.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, un lueur étrange animait son regard. Je pris peur, me cabra.

- Sinon Granger, tu le regretteras.

Il attrapa une de mes mèches de cheveux et en respira délicatement son parfum. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Soudain, quelqu'un entra et Malefoy se rassit d' un bond. Une femme ronde venait d' entrer dans le compartiment, un lourd chariot rempli de friandises l' accompagnait.

- Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants? demanda-t' elle alors.

- Non rien, répondis en même temps que lui.

Nous nous toisâmes alors. La femme reparti aussi vite qu' elle était venu. Je craquai en premier, détournai le regard et attrapai mon sac à main. J' en sorti mon i-pod flambant neuf.

Je voyais bien qu'il brûlait de me demander ce qu' était cette étrange objet mais il ne le fit pas. Par dignité sans doute. J' installai les écouteurs à leur place et mis en marche le lecteur. Je me pelotonnais contre la vitre, les jambes repliées sur le côté. Bercée par la musique, je m' endormis aussitôt.

_Il l'a regardait dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle! Il aurait donner cher pour qu'elle soit dans ses bras. Pouvoir la toucher, pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Mais tout cela était impossible. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard. _

_Il se leva, caressa doucement son visage d' ange. C'est alors qu'une idée horrible lui vint à l' esprit. Une idée qui allait lui permettre de se venger pour ses paroles blessantes de tout à l' heure, et de satisfaire ses moindres désirs..._

_ oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

Je me réveillai brusquement. Cet idiot de Malefoy venait de me lancer un paquet de chips, fermé bien entendu, en pleine figure.

- Malefoy, ça te dirait de respecter le sommeil des autres!!

- Non, et puis de toute façon, Granger faut que tu t' habilles.

Lui-même arborait déjà une longue robe noire aux bordures vertes et argentés. J' attrapai ma robe et fit un geste vers la sortie. Il ne croyait tout de même pas que j' allais me changer devant lui tout de même.

- Change toi aussi ici, j' en ai vu d' autres.

- Tu ne te retourneras pas?

- Bien sûr que non.

Je le toisais d' un air suspicieux mais il paraissait sincère. Il se retourna. Je commençai à défaire les boutons de ma chemise blanche.

_Sans qu'elle ne le vit, Malefoy tapota trois fois la banquette du train avec sa baguette magique._

Soudain, il y eut une violente secousse et je fus projeter sur Malefoy qui malheureusement, s' était retourné juste au mauvais moment. Nous nous retrouvâmes assis sur la banquette, moi à califourchon sur lui.

Il ne bougeait plus. Une seconde secousse vint faire s' écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je voulus me retirer mais il me tenait fermement et se mit à m' embrasser. Alors, autour de moi, tout disparut. Il ne restait plus que lui et moi.

_Clik, Hermione n' entendit absolument rien et Malefoy se dépêcha de le ranger._

Soudain, il me relâcha et je me levai prestement. Comment avait-il oser m' embrasser? Non que je ne l' avais pas apprécié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire? murmurais-je horrifié.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, tu embrasses à merveille Granger.

Rouge de fureur, j' attrapai mes vêtements et m' éloignai vers la porte.

- Granger!

Je me retournai, lui faisant face. Son regard parcouru mon cou, puis mes épaules et s' arrêta sur ma poitrine.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller, je crois. Bien qu' ici le spectacle ne gêne personne...

Je suivis son regard et découvris à mon plus grand damne que ma chemise était entièrement ouverte, laissant apparaître mon soutien-gorge et mon ventre plat. je me retournai, tentai de la rattacher et sorti du compartiment en claquant la porte derrière moi.

_A l' intérieur, Malefoy se mit à rire. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille et elle ne se doutait de rien._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes et m' y enfermai. Je me plaquai contre la porte tentant de me calmer. Mon coeur battait à une vitesse plus qu' affolante. Je me mis à respirer doucement tout en me changeant.

D' accord, j' avais un peu changer pendant les vacances. J' avais réussi à dompter ma crinière et à rendre mes cheveux ondulés et soyeux. Je m' était mis au sport ce qui m' avais bien musclé et mes formes étaient devenus plus féminine.

Cela suffisait-il vraiment à me rendre intéressante aux yeux de Drago Malefoy, le garçon le plus mignon de tout Poudlard! Une pensée m' arracha un petit cri de peur: j' allais vivre avec lui toute l' année...

* * *

Alors qu' en dîtes-vous? Je veux tous vos avis. Tous tous tous: les gentils comme les méchants. Voili, Voilou a+ les p'tits choux!! Encore désolé


	2. Misery Business

Bonjour à tous. Merci pour ces coms!!

La chanson du chapitre est misery business du groupe paramore:

www. youtube . com / watch?vKiR838VOCrA

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews**

**lillyy28**: Merci beaucoup. Alors tu as ris? lol. Voici la suite!!

**Doll-Shu**: Coucou. Je suis désolé si j' ai cassé le mystère mais je ne savais pas comment vous faire comprendre ce qui se passer lol. Et puis ne t' inquiètes pas ce n' est qu' un détail de l' histoire lool.

**a.crazy.one**: Merci mille fois! tu es vraiment adorable! Comme tu l' as peut-être remarqué j' ai bien suivis tes conseils lool. Merci encore

**AL**: Merci voici la suite. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses

**ScarlettDeep**: Je suis entièrement d' accord avec toi et je ne prends mal ta remarque je te l' assure. C' est vrai que 80 pour cent des fics commencent comme ça. C' est un peu la base en fait. Seulement voilà ma fic sera vraiment différente de toute celle que tu as lu, je te le promets...en attendant bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2

Je sentis que le train s' arrêtait. J' entrai en trombe dans notre compartiment. Ouf,personne. Je crapahutai pour attraper mes valises et sorti du train.

Harry, Ron et Ginny m' attendaient. Je les pris tous dans mes bras.

- Vous m' avez manqué! m' exclamais-je.

Ils avaient passés les vacances au Terrier. Mais Dumbledore m' avait demandé de rester pendant la totalité des vacances chez mes parents. Seule. Bien sur, j' avais reçu beaucoup de lettres. Mais les lire et leurs parler, ça n' avait aucun rapport. Ils m' avaient vraiment manqués.

Ginny me prit la main et m' entraîna vers les calèches, un peu plus loin des garçons.

- Alors, ces vacances? demanda-t' elle.

- Ennuyeuse. Et Harry et toi?

- On s' est remis ensemble!!

Elle afficha un grand sourire. Elle paraissait heureuse. Non, plus que ça: amoureuse. Folle amoureuse même. Nous entres dans la calèche, suivis des garçons.

- Alors Hermione, qui est l' autre préfet-en-chef? me questionna Ron.

Je baissai les yeux me rappelant les récents événements dans le train. Je frissonai.

- Ah, eh bien, c'est Malefoy.

- Quoi! s' écrièrent-ils à l' unisson.

- C'est pas possible! s' exclama Harry. Va parler à Dumbledore.

- Non, tu sais Harry, je crois qu'il a un peu changé. Durant toute la durée du trajet,il ne m'a pas lâché une vacherie.

Personne ne parlais plus. Ginny me prit doucement la main.

- Mais Mione, tu vas devoir vivre avec lui.

Je poussai un soupir de résignation.

- Je sais.

La fin du voyage se fit dans le silence. Chacun portait sur le visage la même expression : un mélange d' inquiétude et de compassion.

Nous entrâmes dans le grand hall de marbre blanc. Des bougies lévitaient dans toute la pièce jusqu'au plafond. C' était très joli mais aussi très sobre. Je suivis la file et pénétrai dans la grande salle.

Rien n' avait changé depuis l' année dernière. Le plafond magique était d' un noir d' encre et on pouvait y apercevoir quelques étoiles. Je pris place à la table des Gryffondor entre Ginny et Parvati à qui je fis la bise en guide de bonjour.

A la table des Serpentard, j' aperçus Malefoy qui parlait avec Zabini. Il ne me prettait aucune attention. Il était tout simplement hors de question que l' incident « baiser accidentel » soit connu.

Je vis le professeur McGonagall qui me fit un petit sourire, le professeur Rogue, lui, me lança un regard noir et Dumbledore contemplait les astres en pleine admiration.

La porte de la grande salle se ferma brusquement et je sursauta. Tous les anciens étaient là. Hagrid entra par la porte de derrière suivi de Lupin qui avait étrangement repris son ancien poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

La porte de la grande salle se rouvrit laissant apparaître une ribambelle d' élève de première année. Il me paraissaient minuscules et semblaient complètement effrayés.

- J' ai faim! grogna Ron.

- Chut! le réprimandais-je.

Au bout d' une heure interminable, la cérémonie de répartition des élèves étaient enfin fini. J' avais été tenté plus d' une fois de lancer à mon ventre qui ne faisait que de gargouiller un sortilège d' assurdito. Dumbledore se leva, tout le monde se tu.

- Bonjour chers élèves. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année ici à Poudlard et tout particulièrement à nos premières années. Bon appétit à tous!!

Il claqua des doigts et toutes les tables furent recouvertes des mets les plus exquis sous les acclamations de tous les élèves. Pendant les vacances, je m' étais fait subir un régime et un entraînement physique béton.

J' arborais maintenant un corps presque parfait. Ce n' était pas le moment de tout gâcher. Je pris donc du blanc de poulet froid et quelques légumes vapeurs ainsi que des fruits frais.

Je n' avais pas fait de remarque mais j' avais clairement vu qu ' Harry et Ron avait remarqué ma « féminisation ». La majeure partie de la gente masculine aussi si je me fiais à leurs regards indiscrets. Mes efforts avaient payés. Quoi dire de plus. Puis, les plats disparurent et Dumbledore se releva.

- A présent que nous sommes rassasiés, j' aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Tout d' abord rappeler à la totalité des élèves que les balades nocturnes à l' intérieur comme à l' extérieur du château sont strictement défendus ainsi que l' accès à la forêt interdite. Puis vous présenter nos deux nouveaux préfets-en-chefs, Hermione Granger de la maison Gryffondor et Drago Malefoy de la maison des Serpentard.

Il n' y eu plus un seul bruit dans la salle. Tous les élèves nous lançaient des coups d' oeil ahuris. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard en cohabitation! C' était sûr, il y aurait un massacre avant Halloween.

- Enfin, continua Dumbledore, cette année, une ancienne coutume a été réintégrée. Pour Halloween, pour Noël et pour la fin de l' année, 3 bals seront organisés par nos chers préfets-en-chef, bien entendu. Sur ce, Bonne nuit à tous.

Je déglutis.

Et bien, cette année allait être mouvementée et pas qu'un peu. Je saluai mes amis et pris le chemin de ma nouvelle chambre.

Notre salle se trouvait au quatrième étage. Au bout de quelques minutes, j' y arrivai. Il y avait un tableau représentant un homme grand et svelte, à la peau spectral, aux cheveux noirs gominés en arrière, aux yeux d' un noir profond et aux canines étrangement longues.

- Mot de Passe? demanda-t' il d' une voix doucereuse.

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Vampire? Sang? Cercueil? Canines?...

Pendant que je débitais mon flot d' inepties, je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Je me retournai. Malefoy.

- C'est Dracula, Granger. Si tu étais ne serais-ce qu' un minimum futé, tu aurais demandé.

Me bousculant, il entra le premier, moi sur ces talons.

- Dans le genre gentleman, y' a pas mieux! marmonnais-je.

Il se retourna vivement.

- Je suis tout sauf un gentleman, répondit-il en regardant ma poitrine.

Si je m' écoutais, je l' aurais giflé mais il ne valait mieux pas envenimer les choses. J' observa la pièce. C' était une salle chaleureuse aux murs, sols et plafond recouverts de bois.

Des canapés, fauteuils et tapis rouges et verts avaient été installés et un grand feu de cheminée illuminait la pièce. Un escalier en bois aussi permettait de monter à l' étage.

- C'est super beau! m' exclamais-je.

- Ca va.

Je montai les escaliers, le Serpentard derrière moi. En haut, il y avait deux portes. J' ouvris celle de gauche. La pièce était immense. Dedans, il y avait deux lits, deux armoires et deux bureaux.

- Il n'y a qu'une chambre!!

- Et oui Granger. Rien que toi et moi.

Je le fusillai du regard. Il prit quelques affaires et sortit. Je fermai la porte et enleva ma robe de sorcière. Dessous, je ne portais qu'un jean et un soutien-gorge.

Je me mis à fouiller dans ma valise à la recherche d' une nuisette décente: si je devais dormir dans la même chambre que lui, mieux valait éviter les décolletés affriolants et les robes trop courtes. Quel horreur! C' est le moment qu ' il choisit pour entrer.

Il portait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt aux manches courtes qui épousait à merveille son torse musclé, laissant apparaître des biceps impressionnant. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval et il me fixait étrangement.

Merde! Je pris la première chose qui me passa sous la main pour me cacher. A savoir une échappe aux effigies de Gryffondor. Ses yeux étincelaient d' envie.

- Malefoy, tu n' es qu'un pervers complètement idiot! Frapper à la porte, tu connais??

Comme dans le train, il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. Je me crispai pour ne pas trembler. Il me toisait de toute sa hauteur. Mon dieu, qu'il était grand!

- Pardon, je n'ai pas bien compris? demanda-t' il.

- Je n' ai aucune raison de retirer ce que j' ai dit!

- J' en ai une pour toi Granger. A ton avis, que penserais tes amis de toi s'ils me voyait assis sur une banquette, toi à moitié dévêtu, à califourchon sur moi, en train de m' embrasser. Non que cela me déplaise.

- Tu n' as aucune preuve de ça.

- Ah oui? Et bien détrompe toi et apprends.

Il sortit de sa poche un bout de papier. Une photo. Oh non! Je tombais à genou, par terre, l' écharpe avec. Il s' accroupit à ma hauteur.

- Comment...Quand...As-tu...?

Je n' arrivais pas à aligner deux mots.

- Tu était tellement subjuguée par mon baiser que tu n' as rien vu.

Il approcha son visage du mien.

- Bonne nuit Granger, me murmura-t' il sensuellement à l' oreille.

En un bond, il était sous sa couette, tourné vers le mur. Au bord des larmes et exténuée, je me hissai sur mon lit, me roulai en boule et m' endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Voilà! je veux pleins pleins de coms lool!! bsx bsx


	3. Diary Of Jane

Coucou tout le monde. Voici les réponses aux reviews!!

**Doll-Shu: **Alors comme ça tu as aimé le passage avec le tableau lol. C' était un mini clin d' oeil à fascination lool. Heureuse que ça te plaise!! En attedant, j' adore les banderoles!!

**Miss DS: **J' avoue que Drago est quand même dégueu lool mais il est tellement beau!! Voici la suite!

**a.Crazy.One: **Oui j' ai suivi des conseils merci encore. N' empêche, heureusement qu' il y a deux lits car déja vu ce qui va se passer si en plus de ça il y avait qu' un seul lit... lool

**Puush!: **Ca arrive Ca arrive lool. Merci pour ta review bsx

**The Lord Of Shadows: **J' adore ton pseudo! Oui Drago est très futé et son plan carrément machiavélique a fonctionner Muahahahahahah!! Niark Niark lol

Tenez le lien vers la musique du chapitre. C' est diary of jane des breaking benjamin.

fr . youtube. com / watch?v Y1WJwsqFlpw

Allez je me tais. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je fus réveiller par les rayons du soleil. Je m' étirai comme un chat, relevai la tête et enfin, ouvrit les yeux. Ce que je vis ne me plut guère. Malefoy était assis sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille et ne me lâchait plus des yeux. J' étais autant habillé que la veille. Pfff, de toute façon, il avait déjà tout vu.

- Quelle heure il est?

- 7 heures Granger. Un bain, ça te dirait?

- On a baignoire.

Il me fit un bref hochement de tête. Je fis comme si l' histoire de la photo n' avait été qu'un rêve. Tout en sautillant, j' entrai dans la salle de bain.

Elle était gigantesque. Toute en marbre rose, elle comportait une grande douche, une baignoire immense, deux éviers et un miroir énorme. J' y vis le reflet de Malefoy.

- La question est : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- Je vais prendre un bain.

- Rectification: je vais prendre un bain.

- Et ce bain, tu le prendras avec moi.

Je soupirai.

- Si j' ai bien compris, tu es le détenteur direct de ma dignité et de mes moindres relations.

- Exact, dit-il en ouvrant le robinet de la baignoire, tu es sous mes ordres Granger. Et là, je veux prendre un bain avec toi.

- Tu es immonde! Comment peux-tu simplement imaginer que je puisse...

- Ca va! Ca va! me coupa-t' il, le maillot de bain est autorisé.

- Non, le maillot de bain est obligatoire, grondais-je.

- Pfff, d' accord mais je te préviens que la prochaine fois...

- Pause! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! Maintenant dépêche, on a cours dans deux heures et demi et je ne veux absolument pas arrivée en retard dès le premier jour.

J' entrai dans la chambre en furie, pris le premier maillot de bain qui me tombai sous la main et l' enfilai à l' intérieur de mon lit. Juste au cas où l' idée de débarquer à l' improviste sans prévenir lui viendrait à l' esprit.

Une fois prête, je poussai doucement la porte de la salle de bain.

Il était déjà là. La baignoire était remplie jusqu'à ras bord d' une épaisse couche de mousse rose. Il me déshabillait du regard, si cela était encore possible, s' entend.

- Si tu me lance encore une fois ce regard, je te jure que je m' en vais.

- Ok, Ok, dit-il en fermant les yeux pour mieux se ... contenir?

Je plongeai une jambe puis deux puis tout le corps dans le bain tiède. je m' installai le plus loin possible de lui, soit à trois mètres d' écart. A ce moment, je bénissais intérieurement le décorateur de cette salle de bain d'y avoir mit cette baignoire si grande. Rouvrant les yeux, il soupira d' exaspération.

- Viens par là Granger, je te mangerais pas.

Je m' approchai d' un quart de centimètres. Il poussai un second soupir, m' empoignant par les hanches, il me plaçai entre ses jambes, mon dos conte son torse musclé, caché par la mousse. Je ne bronchais pas.

- Je m' attendais à une relation plus féroce

- Je ne fais que préserver ma dignité.

- Et bien, préservons-la ensemble, répondit-il en m' enlaçant.

- Quoi et combien de temps?

- De quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire et pendant combien de temps?

- Tout ce que je veux et autant de temps que je le voudrais.

- Quel revirement de comportement!

- Je profite de la situation, dit-il en me caressant le ventre.

- Recommence ne serais-ce qu'une fois et ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus.

Il se mit à rire. Un rire différent de ceux que je lui connaissait auparavant. Plus chaleureux.

- Tu as changée, dis-je simplement.

- Peut-être mais ne t' attends pas à de la clémence. Pendant toute l' année tu m' obéiras, tu te doucheras avec moi, mangera un soir sur deux avec moi ici, fera mes devoirs, dormira avec moi.

A ces mots, je me cabrai.

- Je suis un gentleman c' est toi même qui me l' a dit Granger, j'ai dit dormir.

- Et la marmotte, elle met...

- Tu fera tout ce que je te dirais.

- Allons bon!

Je posai ma tête contre son torse et il ressera son étreinte. Finalement, ce n' était pas si terrible que ça. C' était même assez agréable. Un peu seulement. Les effluves de parfum me calmaient.

Je me sentais bien. Si bien dans ses bras. Le changement avait été radical. Ce n' était absolument plus du tout le même qu' avant. Je jetai un coup d' oeil à la montre. Neuf heures.

- Malefoy, vite vite, on est à la bourre!

Je me dépêchai de sortir, m' extirpant de son étreinte. J' attrapa la première serviette qui arrivait et m' enveloppa dedans. J' en pris une seconde quand je le vis. Il était lui aussi sorti du bain, tout dégoulinant, habillé seulement d' un boxer noir. Il arborait une musculature parfaite, j' en béais d' étonnement.

- Ferme ta bouche Granger et envoie une serviette.

En effet, ma bouche était ouverte. Je lui balançai une serviette en pleine tête mais il l' intercepta au vol. Nous nous mîmes à rire.

Une fois sèche, j' entrai dans la chambre et m' y habilla. Quand j' en ressortis, il était déjà là, prêt aussi, allongé sur un des nombreux canapés verts.

- On y va? demandais-je.

- Ouais.

J' ouvris le tableau et il s'y engouffra avec moi. Le couloir était désert. Quelques mètres avant la grande salle, je m' arrêtai.

- Je passe la première et toi dans cinq minutes ok?

- Oui, chef Granger, répondit-il en faisant le signe de l' armée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m' éclipsai. Je m' assis entre Harry et Ron en soupirant.

- Bonjour Mione, dit Ron la bouche pleine.

- Alors, cette cohabitation ? demanda Ginny.

- Ca se passe très bien.

Tous manquèrent de s' étouffer.

- Quoi ? s' exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- Alors comme ça, Malefoy se serait ranger.

- On dirait bien répondis-je.

Nous commencions par un cours de potions avec Rogue et les Serpentard (beurk) puis métamorphose avec McGonagall et avec... encore les Serpentard (re-beurk).

Nous nous engageâmes tous les trois dans les cachots sombres, humides et froids qui menaient à la salle de classe. Là-bas, nous attendait tous les Gryffondor. L' autre classe n'était pas encore là.

Puis soudain, il apparut entouré de toute sa bande d' idiots qui, eux, n' avait pas vraiment changés. Il me fit un clin d' oeil si léger que je fus la seule à le remarquer.

L' horrible Pansy Parkinson, accrochée à son bras telle une sangsue, ne s' arrêtait pas de lui parler de choses qui a vu d' oeil ne l' intéressaient guère. Il leva les yeux au ciel et me fit un sourire que je lui rendis discrètement.

Un bruissement de cape me fit détourner le regard. Rogue me fixait méchamment. Personne ne l' avait remarqué à part moi.

- Weasley taisez-vous! tonna-t' il.

Sa voix fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Mais je n' ai rien dit professeur.

En fait, Ron n' avait absolument rien dit.

- Si, à présent taisez-vous ou j' enlèves des points à Gryffondor.

En soupirant, nous entrâmes dans la classe. Bien qu' il appartenait à l' ordre du Phénix depuis bien longtemps, et ayant fait ses preuves plus d' une fois, il n' avait pas arrêté de favoriser les Serpentard et de détester cordialement les élèves des autres maisons.

Nous nous installâmes en silence sous les regards haineux de Rogue. Il commença ainsi:

- Cette année d' ASPIC sera décisive pour la totalité d' entre vous. Les potions que vous allez préparer seront d' une extrême difficulté. C' est pourquoi vous devez travailler en équipe de deux. Un élève de Serpentard et, bien sûr, un élève de Gryffondor.

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire sadique à vous glacer le sang.

- Les binômes seront Potter-Crabe, Weasley-Goyle, Longdubat-Parkinson... et Malefoy-Granger. Nos chers préfets-en-chef formeront un couple parfait.

Je le fusillai du regard.

- Bien, à présent mettez-vous au travail. C' est un philtre d' amour que vous allez préparer. Manuel page 330. Vous me les rendrez à la fin de l' heure.

Voilou. La suite dans pas longtemps!! Bsx!


	4. Can't Stop

Coucou!!

Voilà enfinle chapitre 4! La chanson du chapitre est can't stop des red hot chili peppers --

http: / fr . youtube . com / watch?vVXhtky6OqmQ

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Dray-Miione**: Merci ma chiwi mais chut raconte pas toi lol

**pixxss !**: Merci beaucoup voilà voilà la suite lol

**Sika**: Précipité? c'est vrai peut-être un peu mais j' ai tellement d' idée pour cette fic que si je détaille troip ça va être chiant lol

**a.Crazy.One**: Et pas qu' un peu qu' il en profite lol!!

**Lord Of Shadows: **Et la marmotte... lol non Dray est un touss touss gentleman lool

**Hermione23-Dray32:** Merci c' est adorable. Par contre, je veux bien aller faire un tour sur ton blogmais tu ne m' as pas dit c' était quoi mdr

**Doll-Shu:** Merci je kiffe les bannières à mort! Mais c' est vrai que Mione est un peu docile mais réfléchisun peu: Ne serais-tu pas légèrement docile si cette adonis de Malefoy se trouvait torse nu devant toi bave!! lool

**puush **!: Ca arrive. Impatiente hein?

**Sweety-girl-35**: A tout de suite sweetie,à tout de suite!!

Voila bonn lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4

Je soupirai et commençai à couper les racines de Mandragore en petits dés. Je ne supportais plus cette impression de danger permanent : A tout moment, Malefoy pouvait choisir d' arrêter le jeu et de montrer la photo à tout le monde.

Je frissonnais en pensant à toutes les conséquences que ça engendrait. Je me sentis observée et me retourna. Je découvris Malefoy qui me fixait, les yeux dans le vague.

- Malefoy! l' appelais-je en passant ma main devant ses yeux.

Il émergea de son profond « sommeil ».

- T'en ai où? demanda-t' il.

- J' ai finis, répondis-je en ajoutant la mandragore.

La potion devint alors rose nacré et bouillonnait dans le chaudron.

- Hmm, dit-il en se remettant à réfléchir.

Je croisai les bras et attendit la fin du cours.

- C' est pas possible, fulminait Ron en sortant du cachot. Mais Hermione, qu' est-ce que t' as bien pu lui faire?!

- Hein, qui?demandais-je.

- Malefoy! s' exclamèrent-ils à l' unisson.

- Je sais pas, je crois qu' il a changé.

- J' en reviens pas! soupira Harry en répétait inlassablement cette rengaine.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Les heures s' écoulaient pareil à des minutes et les minutes pareils à des heures. Après le cours de métamorphose, je ne vis Malefoy qu' au dîner.

Vers 21 heures, je me rendis donc dans notre salle commune. Il s' y trouvait, affalé sur l' un des canapés, à moitié endormi.

- Bonsoir, grogna-t' il gentiment.

Je lui souris et m' assis face à lui. J' attrapai quelques feuilles de parchemins, une plume, de l' encre et commença à faire mes devoirs de potions, consciencieusement. Je sentis son regard qui glissait sur moi mais je l' ignorai.

- Perds pas la main Granger, dit-il une fois mon travail finit en me tendant le sien, un sourire à tomber par terre sur ses lèvres parfaites.

Furieuse, je lui arrachai des mains et monta les escaliers en trombe en claquant la porte de notre chambre derrière moi. Rapidement, je m' y changeai,m' assis sur mon lit et recommençai à travailler sur le même devoir pour la seconde fois consécutive.

A Poudlard, la septième année était réputé pour sa difficulté. Les ASPIC n' avaient pas l' air simple non plus. Et puis, si s' ajoutait à mon travail celui de Malefoy, je ne m' en sortirais jamais. Faire une fois mes devoirs passe encore mais deux! Je suis tombée bien bas.

J' entendis de l' eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. Il prenait sans doute une douche bien méritée. Tant que je n' y étais pas conviée, il pouvait faire ce qu' il voulait.

L' air embaumé le parfum pour homme à très forte dose. Je me retenais de tousser. Il était tombé dedans ou faisait-il exprès !!

Brusquement, la porte s' ouvrit, laissant apparaître sur le seuil un Malefoy trempé. Entouré simplement d' une serviette de bain autour de la taille, ses longs cheveux blonds trempés, dégoulinaient sur son visage angélique. Son torse nu était évidemment aussi bien sculpté que ce matin.

Je détournai le regard tandis qu' il se changeait et entrepris de continuer son devoir de potion. Soudainement, des mains fermes et musclés me l' arrachèrent.

Comme la veille, il avait revêtit un pantalon noir mais avait laissé son torse à l' air libre. Il s' assit sur mon lit, pris une plume et continua là où je m' étais arrêté.

Je le regardai travailler près de moi, rêveuse, m' exhortant à ne pas regarder son corps parfait plus que la courtoisie ne l' autorisait. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il me tendit trois rouleaux de parchemins.

Je les lus rapidement tout en corrigeant ses quelques erreurs. Il était vraiment très intelligent bien que cette qualité si précieuse soit gâchée par tant de flemmardise.

- Alors, qu' en dis-tu Granger?

- Ca se tient. Tu n' es pas si idiot que ça finalement, répondis-je tout en guettant sa réaction.

Étrangement, il ne releva pas. Il posa parchemins, plumes, encres et autres au sol et se glissa dans MES draps. Il souleva la couette pour que je m' y mette aussi. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu' il cherchait encore à me faire.

Avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il se positionna sur moi, collant son corps brûlant contre le mien. Pétrifiée, je n' osait faire aucun geste. Il fit glisser son nez le long de ma mâchoire. Un frisson me parcouru. Il s' en aperçu vu que je décelai un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Granger, me murmura-t' il sensuellement.

Un second frisson me parcouru. Je me maudissais intérieurement de ne pas parvenir à me contrôler.

- Je te fais autant d' effets que ça?

- Non...Euh...Non, balbutiais-je.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il se mit doucement à caresser ma cuisse droite du bout de ses doigts.

- Drago Malefoy! Enlèves immédiatement tes sales pattes de là où je te jure que...

- D' accord! D' accord! Si on peut plus s' amuser, grommela-t' il en rigolant.

Il roula sur le côté me maintenant fermement contre lui. Je ne bronchais pas. de toutes façons, j' avais froid et qu' il fasse office de radiateur ambulant ne me dérangeait pas tellement. J' enfouis donc ma tête dans son torse et m' endormit presque aussitôt.

Je m' éveillais doucement. Je laissais les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient tendrement mon visage encore à moitié endormit. Nous étions samedi matin et je n' avais qu' une envie: retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui bougeait près de moi me fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Allongé à mes côtés se trouvait Malefoy qui dormait.

Son visage apaisé par le sommeil, semblait calme et serein. Pendant qu' il dormait, je pus le contempler à loisir. Sans son masque habituel de hargne et de rage, il était vraiment beau. Une bouille d' ange dirait-on.

J' approchai doucement ma main de son si mignon visage et caressa tendrement sa joue. Il ne broncha pas et devait vraiment dormir à poings fermés. J' étais vraiment étonné: cette nuit, il ne m' avait pas touché et n' avait rien tenté.

N' empêches, d' un point de vue purement objectif, Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor si intelligente, légendaire parmis tout Poudlard pour sa grande répartie, venait de passer une douce nuit dans les bras musclé du Serpentard si arrogant, Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré.

Si un jour on m' avait raconté ça, j' aurais fait interné ladite personne. Ca paraissait complètement fou. Pourtant, là, enlacé par Drago, je me sentais si bien. je nichai ma tête contre son cou et me rendormit.

Quand je me réveillai pour la seconde fois, j' étais seul et la couverture était rabattu sur moi. Drago était parti. Je me levai et m' habillai rapidement d' un jean taille basse et d' un débardeur noir.

Même au moins de septembre, il faisait chaud au château. J' enfilai une paire de converse noir et alla finir de me préparer dans la salle de bain. Il n' était pas là non plus.

Une fois prête, je descendis les escaliers qui menait à la salle commune. Personne n' ont plus. Quelque peu déçu bien que je ne l' attendais certainement pas, je m' assis dans un fauteuil moelleux et écrivit une lettre à mes parents qui aimaient être mis au courant de ma vie ici.

Une fois la missive prête à envoyer, je me rendis dans la volière. Là, régnait toujours une grand quiétude. Seules quelques battements d' ailes soyeuses troublaient ce silence. Avec une douceur infinie, j' empoignai un hibou grand duc de l' école, y attachai ma lettre et l' envoyai par la fenêtre.

- Granger, s' exclama une voix nasillarde et méchante que je reconnus tout de suite.

Je me retournai. Pansy Parkinson se trouvait juste là, sa face de pékinois encore plus crispé que d' habitude, les poings sur les hanches, l' air pas contente du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson?

- Ne l' approches plus!

- Pardon

- Oh mais tu m' as très bien compris Miss Je-sais-tout! Je ne veux plus que tu le touches. J' ai bien vu ton petit jeu: ces clins d' oeils, ces sourires et tout les autres trucs que tu fait et qui l' attire étrangement vers toi.

- Mais de quoi tu parles??

- De Drago bien sûr s' exclama-t' elle comme si c' était une évidence, ne fais pas l' innocente, j' ai tout vu.

J' attrapai un four rie incontrôlable. Oh non, cette fille pensait que moi et Drago étions... quel horreur!! Si elle savait la malheureuse. Si elle savait. Je décidai quand même de la faire enrager encore un peu.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. C' est entre Drago et moi.

Elle bouillonnait. je jubilais.

- Je te préviens, si jamais tu oses encore...

- Des menaces Parkinson? Désolé je n'ai pas le temps. Sur ce, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Arrivée à la porte, je l' entendis hurler.

- Tu vas souffrir Granger, je te préviens.

Je me mis à glousser à cette réflexion qui aurait parfaitement convenu dans un vieux Western. Je rejoignis joyeusement la table des Gryffondor pour déjeuner. Je me plaçai comme à mon habitude entre mes deux meilleurs amis et me mis à manger avec entrain.

Voilà la suite très bientôt. Bsx Bsx!


	5. When I get Home You're So Dead

Bonjour.

La musique du chapitre est when i get home you're so dead de mayde parade

ici:

http: / fr . youtube . com / watch?v sKMTuIWBwCs

Voici le chapitre 5 . Mais d' abord: RAR!

**Lord Of Shadow**: Tu va voir que si, Parkinson va en faire lol

**Sweety girl 35: **Merci! Par contre pour la longueur je crois que je suis au max lol

**Shaeline: **Thinks ! Voilà la suite!

**Jasmine: **T' es trop gentille lol.

**Doll-Shu: **Les banderoles! Les banderoles !!lol Bein si Mione a dû se doucher lol mais je n' en ai pas parlé. C' est vrai: Drago a un truc que personne n' a !!

**Hermione 23-Dray 32: **Alors mille merci et mille excuses: j' ai ajouté ton blog à mes favoris d' ordi mais j' ai pas eu une seule seconde à moi et je n' ai pas eu le tps de lire mais ne tinquiètes pas: tout viens à point à qui sais attendre ( c' est ça hein?) lol

**Miss Pouf Brasil:** Ah Ah Ah! Crève ne vs inquiétez si je lui parle comme ça je ne suis pas si méchante que ça mais...: c ma soeur . Bonne nuit pouf! Si tu trouves le chat tu m' appeles!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les jours passaient et une routine presque agréable s' installait. Je m' endormais chaque soir entre les bras de Malefoy, prenais très souvent des bains avec lui et même parfois, nous dînions ensemble.

Nous étions début octobre et j' avais l' impression de m' en sortir plutôt bien, bien qu' étant sous le contrôle presque total de mon cher homologue masculin. Aucun problème n' était encore arrivé jusqu' à ce matin inoubliable. ce matin où ma vie avait basculée.

Comme chaque jour, je me retrouvais à la table des Gryffondor, entourée de mes amies, en train de papoter allègrement. Quand une nuée de hiboux noirs débarqua dans la grande salle.

Chacun lançait des regard affolés en se rendant compte que tout Poudlard, professeurs et élèves compris, avait reçu la même lettre. J' attrapai l' enveloppe posée devant moi et entrepris de la décacheter.

A l' intérieur, se trouvait un seul et unique morceau de papier. Du papier glacé précisément. A l' instant où je l' a retourna, mon verre de jus de citrouille s' échappa de mes mains pour s' exploser par terre, jonchant le sol de milliers de minuscules éclats de verre.

C' était LA photo. Celle que Malefoy avait pris dans le train. Cette photo qui allait gâcher ma vie. Je levai les yeux vers les autres élèves. Tout le monde me regardait,non, plus que ça, me dévisageait, complètement estomaqués.

Dans leurs yeux ébahis, je pouvais voir du désarroi certes, mais aussi une grande pitié et un profond dégoût surtout de la part des Gryffondor.

Mon monde s' écroulait complètement.

Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient les yeux écarquillés et ne cessaient de me regarder.

- Ce n' est pas ce que vous... balbutiais-je.

- Comment as-tu pu? me demanda sèchement Harry.

Sa voix le trahissait. Malgré l 'impassibilité peinte sur son visage, je remarquai immédiatement le dégoût dans ses mots. Je me tournai vers la table des Serpentard.

Chacun parlait à voix basse avec son voisin, se demandant comment Drago avait réussi à faire tomber si vite la petite Granger dans ses bras. Ce dernier était avachi sur sa chaise, les sourcils hauts, il regardait la photo, étonné. Il ne semblait qu' étonné. Point barre.

Une vague gigantesque de rage me frappa. Je me levai brusquement, envoyant valser la chaise sur laquelle j' étais assise quelques minutes plus tôt. Je m' élançais vers lui à grande enjambée.

Plus personne ne parlait. Seul bruit dans la salle, mes talons qui claquaient contre le sol. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je le fusillais du regard.

- Comment as-tu osé! hurlais-je.

- Hermione, je...

- Non! Je me suis pliée à tes demandes! Je n' ai rien dit à personne! Je passais mes nuits dans tes bras rien que pour le bon plaisir de Monsieur! J' ai fait tout ce que tu voulais Malefoy!! Tout! Et toi, dès qu' on t' en donne l' occasion, tu en profites et tu dévoiles cet accident au grand jour!

- Ce n' est pas...

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je le giflai si fort que le bruit de ma main qui s' écrasait sur sa joue résonna dans toute la salle. Des larmes s' écoulaient lentement sur mes joues.

- Je t' ai fais confiance et je commençais même à croire que tu avais changé!

Je remarquais que son visage comportait la marque de ma paume et de mes cinq doigts.

- Tu es toujours l' être abject que j' ai connu! crachais-je hors de moi.

Sur ce je me détournai et me mis à courir vers le dortoir des préfets-en-chef. Je me jetais sur mon lit, empreintes d' une grosse crise de larmes. Je venais de tout perdre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçu un hibou du professeur McGonagall qui m' annonçait que j' avais l' autorisation de ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui ce qui m' arrangeait bien je dois l' admettre.

Je passai donc ma matinée dans mon lit, à ruminer mes pensées et, je dois bien l' admettre, à m' apitoyer sur mon sort. Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Tout était de sa faute. Cet être immonde m' avait complètement roulé et je n' avais absolument rien vu venir.

Vers deux heures, je décidais d' aller travailler un peu, histoire de rattraper un minimum les cours que je manquais en ce moment même, et m' installai dans notre salle commune. Au bout de quelques heures , je m' endormis.

Je fus réveillé par quelqu'un qui caressait tendrement mes cheveux. Je fis semblais de toujours dormir pour que ces caresses si agréables ne s' arrêtent pas.

Puis, j' ouvris enfin les yeux. Malefoy. je fis tout d' abord un bond de plusieurs mètres.

- Ne me touches pas! crachais-je.

- Hermione, je...

- Ah! Ce n' est plus Granger maintenant!!

- Ce n' est pas moi! hurla-t'il.

- Et c' est qui alors, hein??

Il soupira.

- Tu es heureux Drago? Tu as réussi à m' humilier devant tout le monde alors que je commençais à te faire confiance! Bravo! Félicitations! Je pensais que tu avais changé. Le pauvre, il a été privé de toute son enfance! Un enfant de mangemort ne devient pas forcément un mangemort!! Et bien si, tu n' as absolument pas changé! Tu es toujours aussi horrible qu' avant!! Je te déteste Malefoy! Je te détestais, je te déteste et je te détesterais pour l' éternité!!

Dans un ultime regard, je rejoignis notre chambre le plus rapidement possible. Justement, c' était NOTRE chambre. Alors que je m' effondrais sur mon lit, exténuée d' avoir autant crié et autant pleuré, il explosa littéralement la porte sous la fureur.

- Tu peux ne pas me croire! beugla-t'il, mais sache que tu n' as aucunement le droit de me parler ainsi!

- Tu es un être immonde, tu me dégoûtes et tu sais quoi? je te parle comme je veux!!

Nous nous toisâmes pendant une bonne minute, tout deux furibond. Il craqua le premier.

- Je dors en bas au cas où tu veules m' étouffer pendant mon sommeil.

- Ç' aurait été une bonne idée.

- Parfait.

- Parfait.

Il s' en alla me laissant seule. Il fallait que j' en parle à quelqu'un. Mais à qui? La réponse s' imposa à moi, évidente. Ginny, ma meilleure amie. Je lui écrivis donc une lettre.

_Ginny,_

_Je sais qu' en ce moment tu ne dois pas trop comprendre ce qui arrive et que ton taux de confiance en moi doit-être en chute libre. C' est pourquoi j' aimerais te parler, seule à seule. je t' attendrais demain matin à 7 heures dans la salle sur demande. Bonne nuit._

_Hermione._

J' envoya la missive et m' endormit rapidement.

Au matin, je me réveillais émergeant d' un sommeil lourd et comateux dû tout simplement au fond que pour la première fois depuis un mois, je dormais seule. Le temps, gris et pluvieux du mois d' octobre, ne présageait rien de bon. Je me préparais rapidement dans un état second.

D' un pas rapide et assuré, je me dirigeais vers la salle sur demande où j' avais rendez-vous avec Ginny. Je trouvais la porte entrouverte et m' y glissa sans bruit. C' était une petite pièce où trônait une grande cheminée où brûlait un feu ardent ainsi que de gros fauteuils rouge et moelleux.

L' un des deux sièges était occupé par meilleure amie. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire ex-meilleure amie? Elle me fixait, ses mains croisés sur sa poitrine attendant les explications de cette trahison.

- Ginny...

- Assied-toi.

J' obéis.

- A présent vas-y. Je t' écoute.

Et je lui raconta tout. Le train. L' incident. Le chantage. Tout. Je lui confiais tout. A la fin de mon histoire. Elle se releva, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Tu aurais dû m' en parler.

- Je sais.

- Et maintenant que comptes tu faire?

- Me venger!

Ma voix claqua sèche. Je remarquai les coins de sa bouche qui s' affaissait. Et quand elle se retourna, je pus distinguer un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

- Drago Malefoy va vivre un enfer! déclara-t' elle.

Voilou! Je veux des reviews lool Bisoux Zoubix!


	6. Orchestra

Bonjour! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. La musique du chapitre est orchestra de the servant ici

http : / fr . youtube. com / watch ?v lXFXlArKUxw

**RAR**

**Hermione23-Dray32: **Merci ! C' est adorable ce que tu dis. J' espère vraiment que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!

**Doll-Shu:** A les célèbres banderoles! Que ferions nous sans elles!! lol non ! prépare le meurtre de Ron pas d' Harry secret.

**Virgi-niie: **Rouuuuuh t' es trop gentille!! Merci Merci Merci! Une copine! Edward Edward Edward!! Jdr Fascination et je fais parfois des ptits clins d' oeils dans mes differentes fic!

**Miss Pouf Brasil: **Je cite " abominable brunette à grade dents" Regarde les tiennes on verra après tire la langue à sa soeur Vilaine Sadik va...

**The lord of shadow: **J' adore le rire machiavélique refait le pour voir lol

**Jasmine: **Merci pour tes reviews! Voilà Voilàla suite

**A.Crazy.One: **Chut!! On dit pas. XD merci beaucoup pour ta review bsx!

**Malfoy-Funambule: **J' adore, tu parle de Draco comme d' un petit agneau tout doux et tout mignon lol. Mais c' est un homme voyons et ne t' inquiètes, elles ne le feront pas trop souffrir promis.

**Sweety-Girl-35: **Merci beaucoup. Un peu court? Tu trouves? C' est pas grave, je postes vite, ça compense lool. Voilà, le suspense est à son comble... ais faudra encore attendre un peu lol Bsx

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent d' une marrade sans pareille. Les coups et les farces pleuvaient sur mon ennemi de toujours. Et le pire était qu'une fois nos intelligence commune à Ginny et moi misent à profit, rien ni personne ne pouvait nous soupçonnait. Personne ne pouvait démontrer que c' était moi bien que tous l' avait parfaitement compris.

Et pour cause, les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles ainsi que la totalité de la gente féminine des Serpentard me vouaient une haine sans pareille. Seules les garçons de Serpentard me parlait encore. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça parler: tout les deux mètres et demi, ils venaient m' assurer que leurs lits m' étaient grands ouverts.

Grâce à Malefoy et à ses idées faramineuses, je me retrouvais tantôt ennemi numéro 1 tantôt catin de service. de quoi déchanter à mon approche et à celle d Ginny qui elle me soutenait à la différence de mes pseudo amis Ron et Harry.

Quand à Drago, lui, encaisser tous nos coups sans rechigner et menaçait quiconque de reparler de cette histoire.

La preuve. Nous nous trouvions dans les cachots de Poudlard en cours de potions avec notre « professeur préféré »: Rogue. Les Serpentard étaient là aussi, comme toujours.

- Bien, commença Rogue. Il y a quelques temps, vous avez concocté des filtres d' amour par groupe de deux élèves. Après décantation, ils sont aujourd'hui utilisables. Nous allons donc les essayer.

Il avait dit tout ça avec un sourire sadique à glacer le sang de n' importe quel Gryffondor, même le plus téméraire d' entre nous. Car oui, cette potion étant d' une rare difficulté, il se trouvait que le boire relevait du suicide.

- Y a t'il des... volontaires? demanda le maître des potions?

- Des suicidaires, oui murmura Ron que je l' entendis alors qu' il était à deux rangs de moi.

Une idée se mit à germer dans mon esprit et je me retournai vers Malefoy. Nos regards se croisèrent.

- Toi, chuchotais-je en articulant pour qu' il comprenne ce que je lui demandais.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés. Il allait le faire. J' en étais sûr. Il avait bien trop honneur pour ne pas relever mon défi. Alors doucement, il leva la main.

- Moi, déclara-t'il à toute la classe qui était complètement ébahi.

- Bien, très bien monsieur Malefoy. Un autre vol...

- MOI !! s' écria Pansy.

Je jubilai. Mon plan fonctionnait par-fai-te-ment. Il allait se ridiculiser et de son plein gré en plus. Je les imaginais déjà, serrer l' un contre l' autre à s' embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendaient alors que les professeurs tentaient de les séparer. C' était trop tordant.

- D' accord. Miss Parkinson, vous allez utiliser la potion de Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Malefoy, celle de Miss Parkinson.

Pansy se jeta littéralement sur la potion avant de l' avaler goulûment. Malefoy fit de même avec certes beaucoup moins d' enthousiasme que face-de-pékinois.

Le changement fut immédiat. Pansy agrippa Drago de toutes ses forces en essayant vainement de l' embrasser alors que pour ce dernier, il n' en était rien. La potion n' avait pas eu d' effet sur lui. Aucun.

A ce moment-là, ce n' était plus marrant s' il ne se ridiculisait pas. Bouillonnant de rage, Rogue fit accompagner Pansy à l' infirmerie qui se débâtait comme une aliéné pour rester avec son « Drakinouchet d' amour ».

Mais le Drakinouchet en question gardait son masque d' impassibilité, se fichant royalement de ce qui se produisait autour de lui et, devait remercier en silence toutes les divinités connus et inconnus de l' avoir sauver des griffes de Face-de-Bouledogue.

A la fin du cours, il quitta la salle, sans un mot et sans un regard pour moi. Comme toujours, il se taisait et , étrangement, souffrait en silence.

La salle de commune des préfets en chef était comme à habitude, plongeait dans un profond silence quand le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée non sans avoir frappé juste avant.

- Bien, commença-t' elle. Comme vous devez vous doutez le bal de Halloween aura lieu d' ici une semaine. Vous devez donc me faire parvenir avant demain midi le thème que vous aurez choisis ENSEMBLE. Les autres professeurs ainsi que moi-même décorerons la grande salle sous votre thème. Ensuite, je vous veux TOUT LES DEUX au pied de l' escalier dans la hall le soir du bal. Habillez en fonction de votre thème. Et je souhaite que vous vous rendiez ensemble à tous les bals y compris celui-là. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Comme deux ronds de flan, nous restâmes là, la bouche grande ouverte tel un poisson hors de l' eau, sans rien pouvoir dire.

- Parfait. Sur ce mes enfants, je vous laisse, déclara-t' elle en claquant la porte.

- Mais c' est pas possible! commençais-je à hurler.

- Granger, c' est pas que je suis contre tes arguments. Mais que tu baisses d' une centaine de décibels ferait du bien à tout le monde.

- Toi, je t' ai rien demandé.

- Oui mais en attendant on a un thème à trouver.

Je m' avachis sur un fauteuil avec toute la grâce d' un phacochère.

- T' as des idées? demandais-je.

- Les monstres.

- Pfff, c' est nul.

- T' as autres choses, toi?

- Hmm l' amour.

- Allô! c' est Halloween.

- Oui bein c' est déjà mieux que les monstres !

- Quoi que finalement si, ça peut-être une bonne idée...

- Pourquoi ce revirement?

- La soirée pourrait se finir... en beauté.

Je remarquai une lueur lubrique dans son regard.

- Pervers.

- Ça aussi ça peut-être bien mais ça m' étonnerais que McGo soit d' accord.

- T' es con Malefoy.

- Allez aide-moi ,donne des idées bien.

- Les pays du monde.

- Développe

- Chaque élève devrait représenter un pays du monde. Ils seront désignés par tirage au sort. J' ai lu quelque chose là-dessus dans _Sorts en Enchantements niveau 7_.

- Vendu. Tu t' occupe de la répartition et moi ans le décoration.

- Super. Allez fait pleins de cauchemars. Moi je vais me coucher.

Je regagna ma chambre et m' endormis immédiatement.

« _Dors bien, dit- il si bas que personne ne l' entendit. »_

Trois jours plus tard, les élèves de sixième et de septième année se trouvaient dans la grande salle. J' avais lancé mon sort de répartition sur un chaudron en étain, remplis de petits papiers sur lesquelles été notés le nom d' un pays.

Après que tout les élèves aient piochés leur pays respectifs, je m' approchai doucement du chaudron. A l' intérieur, il ne restait plus que deux papiers. Un pour moi et un pour Malefoy. Je tendis la main mais il me devança et attrapa son papier en premier.

- Et bein! Ça y va la galanterie! m' exclamais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à prendre connaissance de son futur costume. Le dernier papier dans ma main, le chaudron disparut. La grande salle était à présent presque vide.

Seuls restaient quelques Serpentard qui attendaient Malefoy ainsi que Ginny qui me dévisageait, avide de savoir en quoi j' allais avoir la chance de pouvoir me déguiser. Elle avait écopée de l' Irlande: parfait pour ses cheveux flamboyant. Délicatement, j' ouvris le petit feuillet.

_Miss Hermione Granger : Inde._

Cool. J' étais très pâle, léger translucide: l' Inde m' irait à merveille! Quand Malefoy s' approcha pour voir, je refermais brusquement ma main, le toisai un instant et pris le chemin conduisant à ma chambre, Ginny sur mes talons.

- Alors, Alors, Alors! s' exclama-t' elle.

- Inde. Je vais galérer.

- Mais non. On va aller acheter un sari brodée de...

Je la laissais à son monologue d' idées saugrenues et me mis à penser à autre chose. Hormis Ginny aucun des Gryffondors ne m' adressait plus la parole et tout ça à cause de ce c ... Hermione du calme! Bref, il ne s' en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

L' après midi, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour que les élèves puissent acheter leurs costumes. C' est donc ce qui nous occupa jusqu' au dîner.

* * *

Voilà. J' espère que vous avez apprécié. Je vous embrasse bien fort. Laissez des reviews!


	7. Best Friend

Coucou

Voilà le new chapitre. La musique est Best Friends de US5. La chanson est pour toi ma rellie que jm!

http : / fr . youtube . com / watch?v zBm8r2GVMJMRAR

Virgi-niie: Coucou. Merci pour tes deux reviews. Derien de t' avoir prévenu. Ca me prends deux secondes tu sais. Lol. ne t' inquiétes pas, c' est la fin des souffrances pour Malfoy. Bisoux.

Lord Of Shadows: Hii! Oui j' avoues, je me dis pauvre hermione! Mais tu va voir, elle va avoir une vengance plus que machiavélique mais je n' en dis pas plus...

Hermione23-Dray32: Merci c' est adorable ce que tu me dis. Pour le bal, j' en avais un peu marre des mêmes idées de bal alors j' ai inové lol. Heureuse que ça te plaise Bisoux.

Doll-Shu: Ma miss préposée aux banderoles s' en va! Non! Ze veux pas moi! En tout cas, comme tu l' as remarqué, je m' éclate à faire des Clash Dray-Mione lol Bonne Vacances

Sika: Merci pour ton coms! En effet Malefoy va avoir un costume... non! je ne dirais rien lol. Mais en tout cas bave!

Ceriz-Toxic: Merci beaucoup. En avant!

Jasmine: Voilà la suite!

Sweety-Girl-35: J' espère que ça va te plaire parce-que je garde la même longueur car je trouve ça déjà long lool. Bsx bsx!

lollipop91: Coucou vilaine! Et non je n' ai rien piké à Disney na!

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le jour du bal, les professeurs nous avaient donnés notre après-midi pour que nous puissions prendre tout notre temps pour nous préparer pour le bal. Mon amie m' avait rejoint dans la grande salle de bains des préfets qui se trouvaient au deuxième étage.

Plongée dans la baignoire aussi grande qu' une piscine olympique recouverte d' une épaisse couche de mousse nacrée et duveteuse, je tentais de me détendre alors que Ginny se maquillait dans la pièce à côté. J' avais préféré que nous nous préparions ici, de peur de me retrouver nez à nez avec Malefoy dans la plus simple pareille: sage décision d' ailleurs.

Je m' arrachai à mon petit moment de détente bien mérité et m' enveloppais d' une large serviette de bain. Après m' être passé plusieurs crèmes onctueuses sur le corps, je me munis de mon livre de sortilèges de beauté dernier cri. Depuis quelques jours, je le ressassais pour trouver la coiffure de mes rêves et j' avais trouvé. Je lançai le sort et me regardai dans un miroir le résultat.

Mes longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés était savamment empilés en un chignon déstructuré d' où s' échappait mèches lisses et soyeuses. J' y avais aussi piqué des perles d' un rouge soutenu. Je partis rejoindre Ginny pour la phase maquillage.

Je déposai sur mon visage une léger voile de font de teint presque identiques à ma carnation naturelle, y ajoutai une épaisse couche de mascara de crayon noir et d' eye liner pour insister sur l' effet « beauté orientale » et accompagna le tout d' un rouge à lèvres carmin.

Après m' être revêti de sous vêtements appropriés, sans abîmer ce que je venais de faire et avec l' aide de mon amie, j' enfilai un sari de soie vermeille près du corps, attaché dans ma nuque, qui laissé voir la totalité de mon dos jusqu' au bas de mes reins et descendais jusqu' à mes pieds.

Histoire de ne pas avoir mal toutes la soirée, je passai incognito des ballerines assortis à mon costumes. De toutes façons, tenant compte de la longueur de ma robe, personne ne pourrait les apercevoir, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Ginny, elle arborait un bustier de taffetas vert et rouge où apparaissait les traditionnelles carreaux écossais, une jupe très serré jusqu' au genoux assortis et des escarpins de la même couleur. Ses cheveux, d' un roux flamboyant, avaient été bouclés et reposaient sur ses épaules nues.

Nous étions toutes deux fin prête. La soirée s' annonçait bien niveau costume. Par contre niveau cavalier, j' allais devoir me coltiner Malefoy toute la soirée. Horreur, Malheur et Damnation.

Bien que nous ayons momentanément arrêté de le ridiculiser à longueur de journée je me promis d' être la cavalière la plus désagréable que Poudlard ai jamais connu.

Après avoir réajuster ma coiffure, nous nous engageâmes vers la Grande Salle. En bas des escaliers de marbre, je distinguais Harry qui attendait Ginny ainsi que d' autres élèves. Puis, je l' aperçu.

Il portait un jean délave très clair et très serré ainsi qu' une chemine large qui laissait deviner ses muscles pour le moins parfait. De grandes bottes en cuir à ses pieds et un chapeau sur sa tête d' où dépassait nonchalamment quelques mèches blondes.

J' eus le souffle coupé et ne pu nier qu' il était tout simplement à tomber... bien qu' il soit impossible que j' avoue ce que je pensais de cette abruti fini. Lui aussi avait l' air de me dévorer littéralement des yeux. Quoi que, à la base, c' était quand même l' effet escompté. Je ne m' étais pas habillé ainsi pour McGonagall.

Justement, la directrice des Gryffondor apparut au milieu du flot d' élèves agglutinés devant les grandes portes en bois. Elle s' approcha de nous.

- Bien. Je vois que vous êtes ponctuels. Je vais faire rentrer tous les élèves. Et quand les portes s' ouvriront une seconde fois, vous pourrez nous rejoindre et ouvrir le bal.

Nous n' eurent pas le temps de râler qu' elle était déjà parti. Nous n' étions plus que tout les deux. Je sentais le regard de mon homologue mais préférais faire comme s' il n' existait pas. A mon plus grand regret, nous dûmes entamer la première danse.

Au milieu de la salle, entourés de tous, il me regardait intensément alors que je soutenais son regard froid et hostile. Sa main droite glissa sur ma hanche et se positionna dans le creux de mon dos. Je posai la mienne sur son omoplate. Puis, il prit ma main vacante dans la sienne. Ses doigts étaient glacées, tout comme lui, les miens brûlants.

Une valse débuta. Nous virevoltions, parfaitement en rythme. Le contact visuel restait intact. Je le regardais avec mépris, rage et haine. J' envoyais dans ce regard toute ma hargne et toute ma peine. Quand la dernière note retentit, il ne me lâcha pas.

- Mal...commençais-je, mais contre toutes attentes, il agrippa mon bras et m' entraîna dehors sous les yeux médusés de toute la salle.

Une fois assez éloigné à son goût et surtout hors de vue de la grande salle, il me colla de dos à un arbre, attrapa mes deux poignets et les maintint en dessus de ma tête.

- Mais qu' est-ce que tu fais? m' exclamais-je en tentant vainement de me débattre.

- Je veux que tu m' écoutes Granger. Et tu vas m' écouter.

Je soupirai, résignée.

- Quoi? demandais-je.

- Je n' ai pas envoyé la photo à toute la classe.

- Arrête de me mentir! hurlais-je

- Je ne te mens pas!! rugit-il encore plus fort.

- Et c' est qui alors? Hein c' est qui!!

- Je ne sais pas moi mais putain c' est pas moi!

Je m' affaissai un peu, croisai mes bras qu' il avait lâché.

- La photo était dans mes affaires. Le seul moment où je l' ai sortis c' était pour te la montrer le soir de la rentrée.

- Qui a le mot de passe de nos appartements.

- Je n' en sais rien.

- Qui-a-le-mot-de-passe-de-nos-appartements, répétais-je sec.

- Bein euh Blaise euh Crabbe sans doute et Pansy peut-être...

Tout devint clair. J' ouvris ma bouche, prête à hurler.

- JE VAIS LA TUER!!

Avant de pouvoir tenter le moindre mouvement, Malefoy ré emprisonna mes bras dans l' étau des sien.

- Lâche-moi! m' exclamais-je.

- Non, tu ne la tueras pas, rigola-t'il.

J' ouvris de grands yeux écarquillés.

- Et ça te fait rire? demandais-je incrédule.

- Bein oui, tout ça rien que pour moi

Mais c' est pas possible! Ce mec allait me faire péter un plomb. Soudain, tous les derniers évenements me revinrent en mémoire et je baissais la tête, gênée.

- Quoi? demanda-t'il. Qu' est-ce qu'il y a Granger?

- Je suis désolé pour tout, murmurais-je.

- Pardon, j' ai pas bien entendu?

- Je suis désolé, chuchotais-je un tout petit peu plus fort.

- Je n' ai toujours pas compris.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il affichait un sourire typiquement Malfoyen.

- Je-suis-désolé. Aurais-tu quelque chose ressemblant à un cerveau dans ce qui te sert de tête? demandais-je en le fusillant des yeux.

- A là, j' ai entendu, répondit-il sans relever ma remarque. Mais attendez oh! Miss Granger s' est excusé! Si ça ne fait pas la une de la gazette c' est que...Aïe!

Je l' avais frappé. Assez fort même. Je lui tirai la langue et me rendis vers le château à grands pas.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, il avait adapté ses pas aux miens et se trouvait à ma hauteur. Il faisait froid. Il glissa un bras sur mes épaules quand il vit que je frissonai. Je ne bronchai pas.

- Allez, c' est pas grave. J' ai pleins d' idées pour que tu puisses te rattraper... déclara-t'il.

- Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir perçu de sous-entendus dans ta phrase.

Il rit mais ne releva pas. Nous étions arriver devant le château magnifiquement décoré pour ce soir d' Halloween. Sans me lâcher, nous pénétrâmes dans la grande salle. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur notre passage, nous fixant étrangement. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser.

D' abord il voyait arriver à la rentrée deux ennemis qui n' avaient plus l' air d' en être, puis il recevait une photographie les montrant dans une position plus que compromettante. Ensuite, il y avait eu la gifle magistrale que j' avais donné à Malefoy qui resterait gravée dans les annales de Poudlard à tout jamais.

Après ils avaient assistés à toutes les crasses à son encontre et maintenant nous débarquions presque enlacer comme si de rien était au milieu de tous. J' avoue qu' il y avait quand même de quoi se poser des questions.

J' aperçu Pansy qui nous lançait des regards meurtriers. Il me fallait une vengeance personnelle et une sympa. Et je savais exactement ce que j' allais faire...

Voilà. Je veux pleins pleins de riviews Oki lool. Bisoux tout pleins!


	8. Stop ans Stare

Coucou tout le monde!

Tout d' abord merci pour toutes ces reviews et plus précisement, merci à:

**lillly28, miss pouf brasil, prunelle2005, jasmine, sweety-girl-35, virgi-niie, missDS, hermione23-Dray32, Lord Of Shadow, Caella, Niny Weasley.**

La musique du chapitre est stop and stare de one republic:

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v vwZGrEEZ47g

Voilà. Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 8

Arrivé au milieu de la piste, je me retournais vers Malefoy.

- Es-tu pour les vengeances bien épicées? demandais-je.

- Oui, répondit-il sans comprendre de quoi je parlais.

- Veux-tu bien m' aider dans mes vengeances les plus tordus?

- Pourquoi pas?

Je lançais à Pansy un sourire goguenard. Il suivit mon regard avant d' éclater de rire.

- Qu' est-ce que tu lui prépares? rigola-t'il

Un morceau de rock se mit à résonner.

- Parfait! déclarais-je avant de lui attraper la main et de l' entraîner vers la foule.

Je me mis à danser le plus sensuellement possible en me collant le plus possible à Malefoy qui ne s' en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai de lui, le visage Pansy se décomposait de plus en plus la rendait encore moins jolie qu' elle ne l' était déjà.

Je passai toute la soirée à danser avec Malefoy enchaînant rock, reggae, valse, tango, slow sans m' arrêter sous les regards éberlués de Poudlard et tout particulièrement les regards mauvais de toute la gente féminine.

Vers une heure du matin, Dumbledore déclara que la bal était finit et nous invita à nous rendre dans nos chambres. Nous marchions Malefoy et moi, seuls, dans un couloir menant à nos appartements.

- Merci Malefoy, je crois que j' ai eu la vengeance que j' attendais.

- Drago

- Non moi c' est Hermione.

- Ha Ha Ha, vu que tu me fais plus la tête, tu peux m' appeler Drago.

- Alors, merci Drago

- Drago Lucius Malefoy: Vous êtes jolie, vous avez une vengeance en tête qui consiste à se coller à moi pendant toute une soirée tout en se trémoussant alors appelez-moi, plaisanta-t'il.

- Pfff, n' importe quoi, soupirai-je. Dracula!

Le portrait nous laissa entrer dans notre salle commune.

- Ça fait du bien! m' exclamais-je en m jetant dans un fauteuil

- Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit Drago.

Il m' embrassa légèrement sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Je restais un moment interdite, la bouche ouverte avant de sourire et de regagner ma chambre. La soirée, formidable soit-elle, avait aussi été épuisante.

Tout autour de moi était noir. Complètement noir. Soudain un flash blanc et aveuglant qui m' éblouit. Et tout redevint sombre. Quelqu'un criait mon prénom encore et encore. Une vois d' homme. Cette voix je la connaissait mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus. Et du fait de l' obscurité qui régnait autour de moi je n' arrivais pas à distinguer qui m' appelait.

Je m' agenouillais et, à tâtons, avançait vers la voix qui à présent hurlait comme si il souffrait mille tortures. Un second flash. Puis un troisième. Mais il était trop rapide et je ne parvenais pas à voir ce qui m' entourait.

Je me sentais faible, comme si j' allais m' évanouir à tout moments. Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Fort. Si Fort. Ma main rencontra quelque chose de dur, fin et long et je la reconnus tout de suite. Ma baguette.

- LUMOS!

A la place de l' habituel halo jauni, un nouveau flash plus long que les autres. Je ne distinguai rien de nouveau mais m' effondrai au sol comme si le sort avait absorbé toute mon énergie. Doucement, je fermais les yeux.

Des images s' imposèrent à moi. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Un torse nu couleur albâtre et un poignard acéré juste dessus menaçant la vie de l'être juste en dessous qui gémissait.

Soudain, la lame tranchante s' élança sur l' homme qui m' appelait depuis tout à l' heure et juste avant que l' objet ne pénètre dans son corps, je me réveillai en étouffant un hurlement.

Je respirai vite. Tout mon corps était en sueur. Ce n' était qu' un cauchemar me répétais-je sans cesse. Qu' un cauchemar. Dehors, une pluie torrentielle s' abattait sur Poudlard alors que des éclairs zébraient le ciel noir.

A côté de moi, Malefoy enfin devrais-je dire Drago dormait profondément. Je ne l' avais heureusement pas réveillé. Il aurait été compliqué de lui expliquer pourquoi j' avais hurlé alors que je ne savais même pas qui on assassinait sous mes yeux.

D' ailleurs je ne parvenais pas à trouver qui était cet homme et c' est sur ces pensées que je me rendormit dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve cette fois.

BLAM! Je me réveillai en sursaut juste après mettre pris un oreiller dans la figure. Remercions Drago Malefoy pour ce réveil tout en douceur.

- Quoi! m' exclamais-je encore endormie. T' as rien d' autre à faire que de m' énerver dès le matin!

- Mais que de belles paroles Hermione. Et de dès l' aube.

- L' Aube? Quel aube?

- Mais voyons allez debout! Il est déjà 6 heures! ricana-t'il

De dépit, j' écrasai un coussin sur ma tête.

- Mouf Mouff Moumouff! m' écriais-je, ma voix étouffé par l' oreiller au dessus de ma bouche

- Pardon? Je n' ai pas tout compris.

J' enlevai le coussin.

- On te paye pour me faire chier 24 sur 24 ou es-tu bénévole?!

Il éclata de rire.

- Hermione Hermione Hermione! Quoi de mieux qu' un bon jogging , un dimanche matin à 6 heures, autour de Poudlard ?

- Une grasse matinée!

- Trop tard! Allez debout ! Tu viens courir avec moi!

- Négatif.

- Pourquoi?

- Je remercie les fondateurs de Poudlard de ne pas y avoir instaurés des cours de Sport.

- C' est à ce point?

- Tu n' imagines même pas à quel point mon niveau d' endurance est anormalement bas.

Il s' esclaffa.

- Allez viens!

- Et pourquoi je dirais oui?

Il s' approcha près, trop près, dangereusement trop près. Je sentais son souffle frais sur mon visage.

- De toutes façons, tu ne peux rien me refuser. Ai-je tort?

Je rageai. Non. Non, il n' avait pas tort. Pas tort du tout même. Je lui tirai la langue et rabattais la couette sur moi alors qu' il s' éclipsai en rigolant.

Tout en grommelant, je m' habillai d' un débardeur gris, d' un gilet assorti ,d' un petit pantalon noir moulant qui m' arrivait au genoux et de bonnes basket de sport. Je relevai mes longs cheveux en queue de cheval mais ne me maquillai pas.

Il ne fallait pas qu' il croit que j' attachai une quelconque importance à cette sortie et puis, avec ma chance, il allait sans doute pleuvoir. A ce moment-là le mascara coulerait et je ressemblerait à une morte-vivante. Donc, maquillage à éviter.

Je descendis les escaliers au pas de course et retrouvai Drago dans notre salle commune, nonchalamment appuyer contre le tableau de sortie. Il me «reluqua»

-je ne vois pas d' autres termes– de haut en bas avant de sourire de ce rictus qui ne me plaisait pas du tout et qu' il affichait si souvent depuis quelques temps.

- Mais t' es pas possible! m' exclamais-je.

- Quoi? J' ai rien fait, dit-il en détachant son regard de mon corps.

- T' arrêtes de me regarder comme ça oui?

Il se mit à rire. Je remarquai que depuis notre «réconciliation» de la veille, il était d' une humeur extrêmement joyeuse. Ce qui ne me déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Je baillai.

- Bon soit tu te grouilles soit je retournes dormir.

- Pauvre princesse fatiguée. Allez bouge Princesse. On y va.

- Gna Gna Gna...

Il poussa la porte, me laissa passer avant lui.

- N' avais-je pas assurer être un gentleman.

- Sauvez-moi de lui! répondis-je en regardant le ciel.

A première vue, personne ne se désigna pour m' aider. Le chemin se fit dans le silence. Nous nous trouvions dehors à quelques dizaines de mètres du château.

- Bon alors, commença-t'il. Je t' explique le truc. On fait le tour de Poudlard, on longe la forêt, on contourne la serre, on passe derrière la cabane d' Hagrid et on revient aussi.

- Et ça fait combien de kilomètres tout ça? demandais-je complètement dépitée.

- 5 je crois

- Si tu voulais me tuer, il fallait le dire tout de suite. J' aurais trouvé un truc plus rapide et mis douloureux.

- Allez princesse, active.

Sans me laissez le temps de répondre, il s' élança devant moi. Je le rattrapai tant bien que mal et me concentrai sur ma respiration désordonnée et sur mon coeur qui battait à une vitesse folle.

Voilà. J' espère que ça vous a plu!

Bisoux!


	9. I Kissed A Girl

Coucou!

Merci à lillly28, Nini-Weasley,the lord of shadows, Vir-giinie, aliopatre, jasmine, loulya, caella, hermione23-Dray32, hachiko06, sweety-girl-35 et pénélope pour leur adorables commentaires!

La musique du chapitre est I kissed a girl de Katy Perry

http : / fr . youtube . com / watch?v NoKPi8xtyjA

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9

Au bout de 45 minutes de courses, j' étais exténuée. Il s' arrêta.

- Il reste 200 mètres. Je te parie que j' y suis avant toi.

- C' est à défi

- Bien sur, répondit-il en souriant narquoisement.

- Alors je compte à trois. Un... Deux...Tr...

Il était déjà parti. Quel tricheur. J' étais vraiment nulle en sport mais on ne m' avais envoyée à Gryffondor pour rien. J' avais un grand désir de faire mes preuves. Nous avions presque finit la course et j' étais à 1 mètres devient lui.

Mais soudain, tel le serpent qui attaque sa proie, il me fit à rapide croche pied, menaçant de me faire tomber. Mais je ne me laissait pas faire et m' accrochait à lui en tombant si bien que je l' entraînait dans ma chute. Nous roulions, dévalant une légère pente, l' un sur l' autre. Tantôt j' étais au-dessus de lui, tantôt en dessous.

Arrivé en bas, je le dominait.

- Tricheur!

- Je suis à Serpentard. Je t' aurais battu de toutes façons.

Nos visage n' étaient qu' à quelques centimètres l' un de l' autre.

- Même pas vrai, soufflais-je.

Nos lèvres étaient dangereusement proches.

- J' aurais gagné...

- Pourriez-vous m' expliquer ce que font deux élèves, à sept heures du matin à la lisière de la forêt interdite? demanda une voix inconnu

Nous nous retournâmes à l' unisson. MacGonnagall. Merde. Malefoy ne bougea pas d' un pouce, nous laissant dans la position embarrassante dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Pour ceux qui n' ont pas suivis, moi complètement allongé sur lui.

- Un jogging professeur , répondit-il comme si c' était une évidence.

- Et bien, c' est finit pour aujourd'hui. Regagnez vos appartement je vous prie, continua-t' elle, une pointe d' humour dans la voix.

Alors qu' elle disparaissait, nous éclatâmes tout deux de rire.

Après avoir sagement rejoints nos appartements, je m' installai sur le tapis de notre salle commune, entourée de livres, cahiers, plumes alors qu' un grand feu dans la cheminée emplissait la salle d' une aura chaleureuse.

Je fis apparaître une tasse de thé fumant et me mis au travail. Pendant quelques heures, je travaillai alors que Drago s' était installé sur un canapé, perdu dans ses pensées.

Je m' étirai comme un chat avant de faire disparaître d' un coup de baguette mes affaires et ma tasse de thé vide.

- Tu viens manger? demandais-je. Il doit être plus de midi.

Il acquiesça et sortit derrière moi. Lors de notre entrée, tous les regards convergèrent vers nous. Oups. J' avais oublié mon comportement pour le moins notable de la veille. Je m' assis à côté de Ginny comme si de rien était. Elle me lança un regard glacial alors que je me souvenais que je lui devais certaines explications.

- Ginny, je...

- Mais elle m' ignorai complètement.

- Il faut que je ...

- Elle ne me prêtait aucune attention et commença une conversation futile avec Lavande Brown, assise en face de nous. Soudain, Harry se leva. Il me fit signe de le suivre en dehors de la salle. J' y consentit, avide d' avoir la chance de me réconcilier avec lui.

Il m' entraîna dans une salle de classe vide qu' il verrouilla juste après notre passage.

- Je n' ouvrirais pas cette porte tant que je n' aurais pas entièrement compris la raison de ton comportement de ces dernières semaines.

- Très bien. Poses-moi toutes les questions que tu souhaites.

- Qu' est-ce que c'était, cette photo plutôt suggestives?

- Une secousse du train au mauvais moment qui s' est transformée en un procédé de chantage.

- Les centaines de hiboux et la claque plutôt magistrale

- Pansy et un trop pleins d' émotions.

- Parkinson?

- Jalousie Maladie, chantonnai-je

- Et hier?

- Une réconciliation et une vengeance.

- Je commence à comprendre. Ginny disait donc vrai.

- Oui. Sauf si elle t' a dit que j' étais une salope.

- Cela va sans dire. Tu me pardonnes?

Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr Petite Soeur, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. La prochaine fois, viens me voir si tu as un soucis.

- Promis.

Il ouvrit la porte et me ramena à mes appartements.

- Au fait Mione

- Oui

- Qu' éprouves-tu pour Malefoy.

J' ouvris de grands yeux écarquillés. Mon visage passa du rouge au blanc pour revenir vers un rose soutenu.

- Les couleurs qui viennent de passer sur ton visage confirment mes pensées. A plus!

Je baragouinais quelques phrases en silence avant de reprendre ma vraie carnation et de regagner ma chambre.

Après avoir regagné ma chambre au pas de course, je m' étalai sur mon lit quand je rencontrai quelque chose de grand, chaud et dur.

- Putain Granger! Tu fais quoi?

- Je te retournes la question. Tu fais quoi dans MON lit?

- De la corde à sauter. Ben réfléchis, je dormais, grogna-t'il en insistant sur le passé.

- Je réitère la question. Pourquoi dans mon lit. Il t' a manqué?

- Exactement. Allez laisse-moi dormir. Me suis levé tôt.

- Mais il est trois heures de l' après-midi!

- Justement: sieste.

D' un seul bras, il m' empoigna sans douceur et me plaqua contre lui avant de fermer les yeux. Je tentai de m' extirper à son étreinte alors qu' il menaçait de m' étouffer. Il relâcha un peu la pression sans pour autant me laisser partir. Si bien que je préférai me laisser faire et m' endormir au lieu de me tortiller dans tous les sens alors que je me doutais très bien que je ne pourrais pas partir de sitôt.

Finalement je m' endormis.

Quand je me réveillai, le soleil était déjà assez bas dans le ciel. Drago dormait encore. Je réussis à sortir du lit sans le réveiller. Je regardai l' heure. 18 heures. Le dîner ne serait pas servit avant 20 heures. J' avais donc un peu de temps à tuer.

Je me rendis dans la salle de bains. J' avais remarqué quelques nouvelles coiffures qui avaient l' air jolies dans le dernier Sorcières-Hebdo. Je m' emparai donc de ma baguette et essayai le plus de sorts possibles.

Au bout du sixième sort, tout mes cheveux étaient finement tressés, de la racine en haut de mon crâne jusqu' au pointes. Avec un nouvel enchantement, je les relevai en un chignon d' où s' échappaient quelques mèches.

Alors que j' allais lancer un nouveau sort, toute ma trousse de toilettes s' écrasa au sol, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant et par la même occasion fit complètement rater mon dernier enchantement.

Au bout du compte, la moitié de ma chevelure se détacha de ma superbe coiffure quand Malefoy arriva en courant, inquiet de la raison du boucan que j' avais récemment engendrée.

Le pauvre, je l' avais réveillé. Ses yeux d' un gris profond étaient encore à moitié fermés et je n' avais encore jamais vus ses cheveux aussi ébouriffés, faisant presque concurrence à ceux d' Harry.

- Tu m' as fait peur, souffla-t'il tentant de se calmer. Mais ça va pas non. Et puis qu' est-ce que t' as fait à tes cheveux?

De magnifiques coiffures avant de faire tomber tout tomber et de tout faire rater. Ça m' énerve!

Il s' approcha de moi. Sa main monta, ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue avant de s' emparer d' une de mes mèches folles qu' il replaça délicatement derrière mon oreille en souriant. Je frissonai. Ses lèvres s' avançaient, de plus en plus proches des miennes.

Son regard s' accrocha au mien pour ne plus le relâcher. Ses prunelles bleus-grises, empreintes de désirs et de tendresses me contemplaient sans interruption.

Doucement, il souda ses lèvres aux miennes dans un baiser passionnée. Je restai là, complètement amorphe, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu' il avait fermé les siens.

Lui. Il m' embrassait et moi je le laissais faire sans rechigner. Oui. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Mais parce-que j' adorais ça!!

J' entourai mes bras autour de sa nuque, le serrant que plus fort contre moi et l' embrassai à mon tour, lui dévoilant toutes les émotions qui me submergeaient...

Voilà. A bientôt.

Ps: laissez moi plein plein de coms !lol


	10. Don't Speak

Bonjour

Voici la nouveau chapitre. La musique est don't speak de no doubt ( ou l' inverse )

http : / fr . youtube . com / watch ? v welnlg3svTw

**Merci à lollipop91, cristal, darling black, jasmine, nini, doll-shu ( et ses banderoles ) et hachiko06!  
**

Chapitre 10

Il mit tendrement fin au baiser avant de coller son front contre le mien. Je reprenais difficilement mon souffle. Je levai lentement mes yeux baissés vers les siens, avide de trouver réponses à mes questions dans son regard si pénétrant.

Il sourit et fit glisser son nez contre le mien. Je détachai mes mains de son cou, les ramenant doucement vers moi quand il les rattrapa pour les raccrocher à lui comme si à présent, il ne voulais plus que je m' éloigne de lui.

Aucun de nous ne parlais, souhaitant retarder le plus longtemps possible le fatidique moment des explications. Nous regarder suffisait amplement. Enfin, il brisa le silence, à contre coeur, cela va sans dire.

- Hermione, chuchota-t'il en caressant ma joue du bout de ses doigts diaphanes.

Je tressailli à l' entente de mon prénom, murmuré avec autant de tendresse.

- Drago, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Ses lèvres s' étirèrent en un sourire capable de faire fondre n' importe qui et n' importe quoi.

- J' aimes beaucoup ta nouvelle façon de te coiffer

Plus vite qu' il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, j' avais ma baguette en mains et je lui lançai un sort de coiffure. Ses cheveux devinrent d' un bleu électrique et descendaient jusqu' à ses fesses. J' éclatai de rire et me jetai hors de la salle de bains alors qu' il me pourchassait à travers tout l' appartement.

Et puis finalement, qui avait besoin d' explication!

Il réussit à me rattraper au milieu de la salle commune et se jeta littéralement sur moi comme je l' avais précédemment fait le matin même. En riant aux éclats, il se retrouva allongé sur moi.

- Ma parole, c' est devenu une manie de se sauter dessus chez nous! m' exclamais-je malicieusement, très bien consciente du sous-entendu que je venais de faire.

- Un coup chacun.

- Alors à moi, répondis-je en l' embrassant encore plus passionnément que la fois précédente.

Nous jouions, allongés par terre, à rire, à s' embrasser et à recommencer quand quelqu'un frappa au tableau. Je me relevai laissant Drago au sol, remettant mes « cheveux » en place et mes vêtements aussi et allai ouvrir. Harry.

- Mione? Qu' est-ce que t' as fait à tes cheveux.

- Mes ch...? demandais-je en passant ma main dans ladite chevelure. A oui, un sort qui a raté.

- Tu as raté un sort?

Il aperçut Drago.

- Et pourquoi il a les cheveux longs et bleus lui? Vous a joué à la rock star?

Je me retournai vers mon homologue. En effet, il était encore allongé sur le sol. Je l' avais fatigué en fait. Je ris en silence. A dire vrai, il ne lui manqué, plus que la guitare électrique brisée à côté de lui pour en faire un parfait hard rocker.

- C' est ça oui. Qu' est-ce qui se passe?

- Bein c'est bientôt l' heure de manger et d' après ce que j' ai entendu, les Gryffondors ne te font plus trop la gueule. En fait ils sont persuadés que c' est Dumbledore qui vous l' a demandé pour le rapprochement des maisons. Maintenant ils admirent ton courage pour rester avec lui et certains ont décidés de s' y essayer.

- Super! m' exclamais-je. Et Ron et Ginny?

Il fit une grimace que je traduis par un non.

- Ça viendra ma Mione. Je te laisse te préparer. Tu me rejoins à table.

J' acquiesçai et refermai doucement la porte.

Après avoir rendu à Drago ses cheveux dans leur état normal sans en avoir beaucoup rit au préalable, nous nous rendîmes ensemble dans la grande salle. Pour changer, tous les élèves se mirent à nous regarder intensément de notre arrivée jusqu' au moment où nous nous assirent à nos tables respectives.

Harry me fit un petit sourire, les Gryffondor aussi à la différence des Weasley qui me faisait toujours la tête. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond magique. La nuit, noire, était magnifique, illuminé par la pleine lune.

Mon regard croisa celui de Drago. Il me fit un léger clin d' oeil qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d' Harry.

- Alors, demanda-t'il.

- Alors quoi?

- Drago et toi?

Comme à mon habitude, je rougis instantanément. Les oeufs auraient bouillis sur mes joues.

- J' ai compris.

- Tu m' en veux.

- Absolument pas. Soit prudente c'est tout.

- Merci Harry.

- De rien. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. En parlant de la fouine, je crois qu' il a quelque chose à te dire.

En effet, le-dit Drago avait l' air de s' essayer à la télépathie et me lançait des regards suppliants.

- Quoi? mimais-je avec les lèvres.

Il me montrait « discrètement »les portes de la sortie. Enfin, discrètement est un bien grand mot vu que toute personne à peu près sensée aurait compris qu' il n' avait qu' une envie: celle de sortir d' ici.

Seulement au moment où il se leva, Pansy se jeta littéralement sur lui. Je m' approchais à pas de loups pour pouvoir entendre la conversation. Finalement, ça n' avait servit à rien: elle criait tellement fort que n' importe qui même les Poufsouffles au fond de la salle aurait pu l' entendre.

- Drago! Je n' en peux plus ! Je veux des explications tout de suite!

- Sur quoi? demanda ce dernier quelque peu réticent.

- Pourquoi as-tu dansé avec la Sang-de-Bourbe hier?

Je bouillonnais. De quel droit se permettait-elle de 1 de parler de moi ainsi et de 2 de toucher à mon Drago. Non mais oh! Elle se sentait bien la face de pékinois. Je décidai d' intervenir rapidement. Je m' approchai du duo.

- Qu' est-ce que t' as toi! s' exclama Pansy qui était vraiment en colère, s' en était même presque tordant.

- Drago et moi avons des trucs à faire en privée, répondis-je en prenant la main du concerné. Et...laisse-moi réfléchir...non, tu n' es pas invitée. Bye Parkinson!

Toute la salle, professeur retenait son souffle quand j' attrapai Drago par la main et l' entraînai à l' extérieur. Sauf Harry bien sûr. Quelques couloirs plus loin, je lâchai son bras, appréhendant un peu sa réaction. Contre toutes attentes, il afficha un rictus typiquement Malfoyen.

- Jalousie quand tu nous tiens, ricana-t'il.

- Moi? Jalouse? Tu rigoles là?!

- Alors si ce n' était pas de la jalousie, c'était quoi.

- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisses à Parkinson? Tu peux y retourner si tu veux.

Je commençais à m' énerver. Il se prenait pour qui cet espèce de ... de ... de truc.

- D' accord, je m'...

- Non, m' exclamais-je sans réfléchir.

Doucement, dans un mouvement tout réfléchi, il se retourna vers moi.

- Qu' est-ce que tu as?

- Reste.

Il sourit.

- Alors dis-le

- Dire quoi.

Je préférais faire l' idiote alors que je savais exactement ce à quoi il pensait.

- Que tu es jalouse.

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier.

- Je suis jalouse c' est bon t' es content! rageais-je.

- Très, dit-il en s' approchant tout près de moi.

Il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes. Une cinquantaine d' élèves, toutes maisons confondus, se trouvaient derrière nous. Voulant rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, ils étaient tombés sur quelque chose de particulièrement étrange. Ce quelque chose était bien sûr _les pires ennemis de Poudlard _en train de s' embrasser passionnément.

Je me retournai vers Drago qui comme moi ne savez pas s' il fallait éclater de rire ou fondre en larmes.

- Je te l' avais dis, chuchotais-je pour que tout le monde entende, niveau discrétion on est devenus des super pros.

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à rigoler.

- Sur ce, messieurs mesdemoiselles, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit, s' exclama Drago imitant parfaitement la timbre et l' intonation d' un gentilhomme du 17 ème siècle.

Il m' attrapa par la hanche et nous nous rendîmes dans nos appartements comme si de rien était.

Voilou! La suite très bientôt en attendant Reviews Reviwes! Bye


	11. Ghost of You

Coucou à tous!

Ca va?

Moi oui mais on s' en fout Lol

La musique du chapitre est Ghost of You de My Chemical Romance

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v 7sJqEccwliQ

Enfin Merci à Darling Black, Lillly28, The Lord Of Shadow, Crustal ( qui est je corois Cristal qui dont la main a dérapée lol ), Little Beattle, Hachiko06 et ma très chère Miss Banderoles Alias Doll-Shu.

Voilà le chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 11

Nous nous assîmes côtes à côtes sur le tapis moelleux de notre salle commune.

- Boulette? demandais-je

- Y' a pire.

- Comme quoi?

- Bein...On sort ensemble. C'est déjà ça.

- Alors c' est officiel.

- Ça l' a toujours été non?

Je souris à sa réflexion.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Ça dépend quoi, répondit-il réticent.

- Tu veux être avec moi depuis combien de temps?

- Depuis le moment où je t' ai vu à la gare, j' étais attiré ... physiquement par toi. Ensuite, peu à peu, mes sentiments ont mués pour devenir ce qu' ils sont à présent.

- Développe.

Il se colla à moi si bien que je sentis mon coeur s' emballer et le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Je suis fou de toi Hermione Jane Granger.

Je baissais les yeux, gênée.

- Ton plan était tout prévu à l' avance hein?

- Même pas s' esclaffa-t'il. Je suis un Malefoy je te rappelle.

- J' avais remarqué!

- Quoi que ta petite vengeance d' hier...Typiquement Serpentard.

- Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi

- Je l' aurais plutôt jugé bonne mais bon.

- Pfff

Il était tard.

- Je vais me coucher, bâillais-je en me dirigeant vers notre chambre.

- Bonne idée, répondis Drago en me suivant

Je m' installai dans MON lit. Il fit de même.

- Qu' est-ce que tu fais?

- Bein je vais me coucher.

- Négatif.

- Pourquoi?

- Maintenant que je suis avec toi, qui sait ce que tu pourrais me faire pendant mon sommeil, répondis-je tendant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

Il s' approcha de moi avec un sourire que je n' aimait pas du tout.

- Tu n' as pas confiance en moi? demanda-t'il, séducteur.

- Pas quand tu tires cette tête. Bonne nuit amour!

Je l' embrassai sur le nez et le jeta de mon lit.

_Nous étions début décembre et l' hiver avait apporté avec lui le vent la pluie et la neige. Que de bonnes choses!_

_Chers préfets en chef,_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous à 17 heures, après les cours dans mon bureau, pour faire état de l' avancé des projets pour le prochain bal de Noël. Soyez ponctuels._

_Directrice de la maison Gryffondor_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Cette note avait été placardé dans notre salle commune le matin-même.

- Merde! m' exclamais-je.

- Quoi? demanda Drago qui sortait, tout endormi, de notre chambre.

- On a complètement zappés le bal, répondis-je en m' asseyant sur un des canapés de la salle commune.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de mon petit ami.

- Quoi? demandais-je.

- Je sais comment rattraper tes bêtises.

- Tu vas soudoyé McGo?

- Mais non. Je vais m' arranger avec elle pour qu' on puisse sécher toute la journée.

- Elle ne te croira jamais.

- On pari Miss Griffy?

- Je veux le voir pour y croire.

- Très bien. Viens mais je ne veux pas qu' elle te voit.

- Ça marche. J' ai hâte de pouvoir contempler tes ... talents de séducteur.

Nous nous trouvions alors devant le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors.

- Bouge pas, je reviens. Regarde le pro.

Il frappa trois fois à la porte en bois ciselé d' acier. Puis il actionna la poignée en argent. Laissant le battant à demi-ouvert, il s' introduit dans le bureau ancestral. La vieille McGo, chignon impeccable, tirée à 4 épingles dès le doux matin lorgnait Drago comme s' il se trouvait être un extra-terrestre.

- Monsieur Malefoy, salua-t' elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Bonjour Professeur, j' ai à vous parler.

- Bien...euh...Prenez place.

Drago s' avança vers le professeur d' une démarche des plus félines qu' il soit. Elle semblait étrangement troublée par l' apollon blond qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d' elle.

- Nous souhaitons organiser un bal de Noël qui restera graver dans l' esprit de tous. Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de plus de temps que prévu.

Il avait sussuré tout cela en plantant ses prunelles bleus aciers dans celles de McGonagall.

- Euh...Oui...Euh...Oui...Euh...Pourquoi pas...

- Merci professeur. Nous n' irons donc pas en cours Miss Granger et moi.

- Mais...Mais...

- A ce soir Professeur!

Il se dirigea vers moi, souriant narquoisement avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, laissant McGonagall qui s' était honteusement laissé berné un adonis de 7 ème année.

- Qu' as-tu maintenant à dire sur mes talents de séducteur.

- Qu' il marche sur presque tout le monde, répondis-je hautaine.

- Mais..Mais..Et McGo? demanda-t'il éberlué.

- Ils marchent avec tout le monde sauf moi. Et Harry aussi mais ça, tu t' en doutes.

- Comment ça, mes dons de séducteurs ne fonctionnent pas avec toi?

- Hin,Hin...Allez, au boulot: On a un bal à mettre en place...

Tout le monde était en cours sauf nous. Il est des jours où je me dis que finalement, Drago est vraiment très...peut-être pas intelligent mais...imaginatif? Mouais, ça colle un peu mieux.

Bref, nous réfléchissions à la mise en place du bal de Noël alors que je me trouvais assise entre les jambes de mon petit ami. Son souffle caressait ma nuque mais je m' efforçais de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Les couleurs? demandais-je

- Rouge et vert: c' est Noël.

- Bien vu.

- La déco?

- Je dirais raffiné mais sans en faire des tonnes.

- Oui, je te laisse la déco. C' est toi la fille quand même.

Je le frappai sur la cuisse.

- Et le plus dur: le thème, ajoutais-je d' un ton grave.

- Ça va, on a jusqu' à 5 heures ce soir. Tu te rends compte que la vieille McGo nous a laissés toute une journée pour un truc qui va durer même pas une heure, déclara-t' il en s' étirant comme un chat.

- Oui, qu' est-ce qu' on va s' ennuyer et puis j' aurais pleins de cours à rattraper.

- Mais non, tu rattraperas tout en 5 minutes. En plus, j' a pleins d' idées de ce qu' on pourrais faire...

- Je pense qu' il serait judicieux d' investir dans des calmants pour cheval ou pour hypogriffes même.

- Mais on a pas d' hypogriffes. A quoi ça servirait?

- A toi bêta! Si une seule cagette me permettait de te faire taire ne serait-ce que quelques précieuses petites minutes! ricanais-je

Il me rendit mon précédent coup.

- Quoi qu' en fait, tu n' a pas peut-être pas tort

- Un Malefoy n' a jamais tort.

- Et bien, tu es l' exception qui confirme la règle. Non sans rire: que crois-tu que les gens vont s' imaginer alors que nous séchons les cours tout les deux? Tout seuls? Ensemble?

- Et alors on s' en fout.

- Le peu de réputation qu' il me reste va être réduit à néant et tu t' en fiches?! le taquinais-je en rigolant.

- Bon alors ce thème?

Je me mis à réfléchir.

- Je sais! m' exclamais-je soudainement, le faisant sursauter violemment.

Je me tournais face à lui.

- Le thème du bal sera : Deux par Deux

Il afficha une mine interrogatrice.

- Comme pour Halloween, je vais lancer un sort de répartition qui définira le couple et le thème qu' il devra représenter. Puis chaque couple devront s' habiller en conséquence de cause.

- Parfait...

* * *

Voilà. Pour ceux qui n' ont pas bien compris la fin, prennons un exemple:  
Je m' appelle Lavande Brown. Je pioche un papier. Sur le papier, se trouve le nom de Ronald Weasley ainsi qu' un thème: genre les supers héros moldus. Donc, je me pointe le soir du bal habillé en Cat Woman accompagné d' un Batman roux lool. Bisoux!!


	12. Mon Mec A Moi

Coucou à tous

Merci à lollipop91 , littlebeattle, lord of shadow, hermione 23 dray 32, darling black, doll shu ( lool jtd toi et tes banderoles ) et caella!

La musique du chapitre est ( une vieille chanson ) mon mec à moi de patricia kaas

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v 4zgB1Jfpjdw

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12

Les heures passaient et la préparation du bal était à présent terminé.

- Enfin! déclarais-je en m' étirant.

Je regardai ma montre. Il ne me restait que 3 heures pour rattraper les doubles cours de potion, métamorphoses et arithmancie ainsi que celui d' étude des Moldus. Le stress commençait vicieusement son ascension quand les deux bras fermes et musclés de Drago entourèrent ma taille.

- Eh Zen! Tu rattraperas tout ça en deux temps, trois mouvements. Je te connais.

- Je sais pas.

- Mais si. Ma Miss-Je-Sais-Tout préféré.

- Tu étais vraiment méchant avec moi hein?

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, ses longs cheveux blonds caressant la courbe de ma mâchoire.

- Mais avoue-le , c' était tordant

- Oui, surtout la troisième année...

- Tu n' avais pas fait ça dans la dentelle, ce jour-là.

Tout en alternant vannes et rires, les cours furent rapidement rattrapés. Cinq heure sonna. Nous étions tout deux assis dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor.

- Bien jeunes gens, vos idées me plaisent et sont acceptés. Bonne Chance!

En revenant de chez McGo, dehors, il pleuvait à torrents. Des trombes d' eau s' écoulaient du ciel, inondant Poudlard et ses environs. Tous les élèves avaient regagnés leur salle commune. Tous, sauf nous. Nous nous baladions main dans main dans les sombres couloirs du château, sous le regard torve des portraits ancestraux. Arrivé devant la grande porte de sortie, Drago pila brusquement.

- Tu rigoles là ? m' exclamais-je.

Il acquiesça sournoisement.

- Ne me dis pas que...

Trop tard. D' une seule main, il agrippa tout mon corps me serrant dans ses bras forts.

- Ah! Drago Non! m' écriais-je alors qu' il s' élançait sous la pluie.

Mes hurlements sous l' eau glacée - qui s' infiltrait partout dans mes vêtements – furent bientôt remplacés par des grands éclats de rire. Il me relâcha doucement, mes pieds rejoignirent le sol boueux. Lentement, ses mains remontèrent le long de mes hanches, frôlèrent mes épaules avant d' entourer mon cou fin et de plaquer ses lèvres brûlantes contre les miennes en un baiser brutal emplie de passion. Mettant fin à notre brusque étreinte, il ancra profondément son regard bleu acier dans le mien.

Soudain, sans un mot, il attrapa ma main et se mit à courir en direction du château. Nous dévalâmes une série d' escaliers avant d' arriver en chair et en os devant notre salle commune. Il prononça le mot de passe à la hâte avant de ressouder une seconde fois ses lèvres aux miennes. Sans s' éloigner, il poussa le tableau et nous entrâmes ensemble. Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus oppressants, ses mains de plus de plus entreprenantes.

Et lentement, je commençais à comprendre ce qu' il s' apprêtait à faire. Je tentai de me calmer et de faire le vide dans me tête. En avais-je envie? Oh que Oui. Avais-je envie de le faire poireauter rien que pour l' embêter? Mille fois Plus! Doucement, un grand sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Il le sentit et releva le tête vers moi.

- Pourquoi souris-tu?

- Que t' apprêtes-tu à faire?

- Tu réponds à ma question par une autre question!

- Que t' apprêtes-tu à faire? réitérais-je

- A consommer notre mariage!

- Hin? Mais on est pas mariés?

- On s' en fout, viens par là, souffla-t'il en m' attirant à lui.

Je décidai de jouer avec lui. Je relevai la tête, pris un air outré et poussai légèrement son torse vers l' arrière. Je pointai un doigt accusateur vers lui. Au fur et à mesure que j' avançai, il reculait.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire? Tu m' as pris pour une de tes pimbêches habituelles? Tu pensais que j' allai tomber dans tes bras dès le début? Et bien,j' ai un scoop pour toi amour!

Il tomba, assis sur un fauteuil. Je grimpai sur lui e souriant narquoisement.

- C' est moi et moi seule qui mène le jeu, sussurais-je.

Je l' embrassai sous l' oreille et après un clin d' oeil, regagnai notre chambre en courant. Je claquai la porte derrière moi et éclatai de rire.

La répartition des costumes avait été réalisé et je n' avais toujours pas cédé aux avances plus que tentantes de Drago. Pour le bal, nous avions écopé du « Mal ». Mon cavalier – a savoir Drago; et oui finalement les demandes de McGonagall sur les bals n' étaient pas si dures à réaliser – et moi-même devions donc nous habiller en espèce de monstres sortis des profondeurs. Étrange, non?

J' avais d' abord pensé que mon sort de répartition avait foiré. Mais, après avoir consulté les costumes de mes camarades, je m' étais rendu compte que cette hypothèse était complètement fausse. Il avait tous un thème normal et nous, nous avions a représenter le mal. Et justement, nous étions le soir du bal.

Dans la salle de bains, je me préparais seule, nostalgique. La fois précédente, c' était avec ma meilleure amie. Là, non. J' avais au final troqué mon amitié avec Ginny contre un amour avec Malefoy. Honnêtement, j' avais gagné au change! Je jetai un dernier coup d' oeil au miroir de la salle de bains, j' en sorti et dévalai les escaliers pour rejoindre mon cavalier.

Après avoir attendu plus de deux heures pour que je me prépare, on lisait sur son visage que mon arrivée était une vraie libération. Et, il y avait de quoi. Mon teint habituellement clair était presque translucide. De mon visage, maquillé tout de noir – yeux et bouche - , ressortait mes prunelles, ce soir d' un bleu presque transparent. Mes cheveux teints couleur ébène formait une crinière indomptable de grosses boucles.

Mon costume était constitué de deux pièces: d' abord un bustier noir croisé d' un fin ruban blanc comme nacre, ainsi que d' une jupe noir aussi très courte tout en étant à la fois très large ( ça ressemble un peu à ça ). Enfin, une paire de talons aiguilles noir retenus par de jolies lanières finissait ma tenue.

Drago avait l' air à la fois subjuguée et sur ses gardes. Puis, brusquement, il ferma les yeux.

- Je suis si laide que ça ? demandais-je

- Bien sur que non, seulement si je te regarde comme je l' aurais fait habituellement, tu vas me frapper. Bon, c' est pas comme si tu me faisais très mal mais...

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit ses yeux. Ce soir, il avait aussi fait preuve d' une grande imagination dans son costume. Comme moi, il avait appliqué sur ses yeux beaucoup de noir qui faisait ressortir ses prunelles aciers. ses cheveux blonds étaient négligemment ramené en arrière.

Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir assorti à son blouson ainsi qu' un t-shirt d' un rouge sanglant. Il avait passé un bracelet à piques à chacun de ses poignets et à l' auriculaire gauche, une bague en forme de tête de mort. Enfin, à son cou, au bout d' une chaîne en argent, pendait un pendentif serpent.

Il était tout simplement à tomber. A mon tour, je fermais les yeux ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

- Il te manque un truc ! m' exclamais-je

- Quoi?

- Bouge pas, je reviens.

Je montai dans la salle de bains le plus vite possible, il était déjà tard. Je revins, armé du même rouge à lèvres noir, utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt, et lui en étala grassement sur les lèvres.

- Voilà. Même yeux, même bouches

Il sourit et m' embrassa doucement.

- Allez, on est en retard!

Il prit ma main et nous nous rendîmes ensemble dans la grande salle. Le bal n' attendait plus que nous.

Le professeur McGonagall nous attendait, bouillonnante d' impatiente en bas des escaliers.

- Vous devriez être là depuis 10 minutes! beugla-t' elle.

Elle avait revêtu un long manteau rouge et blanc ainsi qu' un bonnet assorti. Elle faisait une mère Noël idéale mais un peu sur les nerfs. Bref, le tout était à mourir de rire. Elle ouvrit brusquement les portes et nous poussa dans grande salle.

Voilou!Bisoux!!


	13. Highway To Hell

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous.

Sur de lui, Drago pris ma main et nous mena au centre de la piste de danse. Il enlaça mes hanches, moi sa nuque avant de débuter un slow langoureux. Bien que je n' appréciait pas être le centre d' attention de plus de 400 personnes, être considéré comme le couple le plus glamour de Poudlard était une position plutôt enviable.

Mon attention se reporta sur mon cavalier. Il avait le regard dans le vague, fixant un point qui semblait immensément éloigné. Son visage exprimait un mélange de triste intense et de regret profond. De quoi inquiéter n' importe qui.

Ouh Ouh? Drago! Ça va?

A Euh Oui, excuse-moi, je rêve.

Je vois ça...

Même après le bref sourire qu' il m' avait accordé, son visage paraissait bouleversée.

On dirait que tout le monde bave sur toi, ricanais-je en tentant de détendre l' atmosphère. Filles et Garçons compris!

Tentative réussie: il regarda autour de lui et se mit à rire.

Toi aussi! D' ailleurs, je ne crois pas te l' avoir dit mais tu es sublime.

Merci, Tu es très beau aussi.

Au bout de quelques danses, nous prirent le chemin d' une petite table vide et isolée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s' approcha.

Salut!

Salut. Malefoy.

Potter

J' affichai un grand sourire. Pas de tentatives de meurtre, ni d' alerte à la bombe, ni de préavis de guerre, ni de...

Hermione? appelèrent-ils à l' unisson.

Un léger rictus se forma sur leurs lèvres.

Hein? Quoi?

Non rien d' important, déclara Harry. Je vous laisse. Bonne Soirée.

Un tripotée de filles tentèrent de s' approcher de Drago durant toute la soirée mais, acide, je les rembarrai illico, ce qui fit bien rire mon petit ami. Mais quand Pansy débarqua alors que la soirée se terminait, je ne répondis de rien.

Draginou...

Oh! Pansy! m' exclamais-je en la coupant dans son élan. Désolé de te couper mais Drago et moi avons pleins de choses à faire et ... laisse moi réfléchir...non. le lit n' est pas assez grand. Alors Bye Bye chérie!

J' agitai la main alors qu' elle s' enfuyait en pleurant sous les éclats de rire de Drago.

Je m' effondrais sur un des canapés de la salle commune. Je fis apparaître des cotons et une lotion hydratante et entrepris de me démaquiller à la Moldus, technique bien meilleur pour la peau. Drago me regardait faire sans rien dire. Il enleva son maquillage d' un coup de baguette.

Je montais dans notre chambre où il me suivit. Je commençais à me déshabiller lentement. La manœuvre eut l' effet escompté : Drago ne me lâchai plus des yeux, avide d' en voir toujours plus.

Et bein non, m' exclamais-je en me lançant un sort qui troqua mon costume de bal en une nuisette de satin mordoré qui dévoilait mes épaules nues et mes jambes jusqu' à mi-cuisses.

Séducteur, Drago s' approcha de moi, s' armant de sa démarche de prédateur qui aurait pu mener un saint jusque dans les tréfonds de la perversion.

Alors Miss Granger, vos actes sont-ils la réplique exact de vos dire, commença-t'il en faisant allusion à mon récent débat avec Parkinson.

Quelle genre de réponse attendez-vous Mister Malefoy?

Quelque chose qui ressemble à ça, répondit-il en m' embrassant sauvagement.

Ses baisers descendirent le long de mon cou puis, s' arrêtèrent brusquement.

Je crois qu' il serait préférable d' arrêter là si l' on ne veut pas aller plus loin, murmura-t'il en regagnant son lit.

Mais qui a dit, répliquais-je en m' approchant de lui, qu' il n' était pas possible d' aller plus loin?

Drago paraissait complètement perdu, ne sachant plus quoi dire et ne pas dire, faire et ne pas faire.

C' est encore moi qui mène le jeu, sussurais-je, et c' est à mon tour de jouer...

******-•¯-.,.- (¯·•¯) -.,.-•¯-.**

.-•¯-.,.- .-•¯-.,.- -.,.-•¯-. -.,.-•¯-

-•¯-.,.- ·.•.·• -.,.-•¯-

Nos respirations d' abord haletantes finirent bel et bien par se calmer et c' est après quelques derniers baisers que je m' endormis tout contre lui, tout contre mon amour.

Je rêvais. J' en était persuadé car ce rêve, ce rêve je l' avais déjà fait. Je ne voyais rien tout était sombre. Cette fois, aucun flash aveuglant ne m' aiguillait sur le chemin à suivre. J' était seule. Le silence formait autour de moi un brouillard lourd et inquiétant. Pas un souffle, pas un bruit, rien. J' avais pour compagnie le néant. Et c' était tout.

Mais je savais ce que je devais faire. Comme si je connaissais cette endroit par coeur. Je me baissais et en moins de temps qu' il ne le faut pour le dire, j' avais ma baguette en main, prête à e défendre à la moindre contrariété. Puis un murmure me parvenu. « Hermione... Hermione...Hermione... » Je m' approchais du bruit mais il se trouvait être toujours aussi faible.

Alors je courais. Vite. Très vite. Tellement vite que l' air fouettait mon visage au point d' en pleurer. J' avais l'impression qu' on me tirait vers l' arrière comme s' il ne fallait pas que j' aille par là mais je devais savoir, je devais savoir qui hantait mes rêves et ce par deux fois. Un gémissement. Puis un cri. Je m' approchais.

Brusquement, comme la dernière fois, les flashs recommencèrent de plus en court, de plus en plus rapide. Toutes les forces qui se trouvait autour de moi s' exhortait à m' empêcher de connaître le dénouement final. Je reçu un coup dans la nuque et m' effondrais au sol incapable de bouger. Je fermais doucement les yeux.

Et comme la première fois, des images apparurent alors. Tout d' abord un poignard acéré en argent dont le manche était incrusté de pierres vertes. Puis un torse étrangement pâle. je connaissais ce corps, pour avoir passé la nuit à l' embrasser. La peur s' insinua en moi et si... Lentement, comme dans un film, les images remontèrent et au moment où j' aperçu le visage du condamné, l' arme tranchante se planta dans son coeur.

DRAGO!! hurlais-je en me réveillant.

Je me réveillais en sursaut en hurlant le nom de Drago. Telle une brusque vague, les doux souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je me rappelai de tout. Chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque soupir. Tentant de me calmer, je me retournais, à la recherche de Drago mais le lit était vide et froid.

Il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin. je repoussai les draps et enfilai un peignoir en satin. je me rendis dans la salle de bains. Vide. Puis, je dévalai les escaliers pour arriver dans notre salle commune. Personne. J' allai même jusqu' à entrebâiller le portrait de sortie pour voir s' il n' était pas dehors.; mais toujours rien.

Alors, inquiète au plus haut point, je regagnais son lit où son odeur régnait, m' emmitouflai dans les couvertures et me rendormis, seule, le noeud au ventre. Quelques heures plus tard, vers 9h30, quand j' émergeais d' un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, Drago n' avait toujours pas rejoint nos appartements. Décidée, je fis ma toilette et m' habillai d' un slim noir, d' un large pull blanc comme neige ainsi que d' une paire de bottes assortis.

Je sortis de la salle commune et me rendis dans la grande salle. Je m' assis à ma table, saluai les rares élèves déjà réveillés et commençai à grignoter un fruit. Je cherchai Drago des yeux mais en vain: ces temps-ci, il répondait aux abonnés absents. En fait, il avait disparu depuis...depuis cette nuit. Un horrible doute commença à s' insinuer en moi : et si mon étrange rêve avait un rapport direct avec la réalité?

Je frissonai un bon coup, quittai la grande salle et me mis en tête de retrouver Drago, ce qui m' occupa jusqu' au soir. Vers 6 heures, je rentrai bredouille dans notre salle commune et m' effondrais sur un sofa. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m' endormis.

Je fus réveillé par une douce chaleur qui s' infiltrait à travers mes vêtements. J' ouvris les yeux avec l' impression de n' avoir dormi que quelques instants. Un feu brûlait dans l' âtre. Je me levai d' un bond...


	14. So What

Drago était là, tranquillement en train de finir de s' habiller, comme si de rien était. Je lui sautai au cou.

- Drago!

- Salut, Hey, rigola-t' il alors que je m' agrippai à lui.

Je le relâchai à contre coeur. Un étrange expression se peignait sur ses traits.

- J' étais si inquiète, m' exclamais-je

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Où étais-tu? questionnais-je

- Oh, avec quelques potes

- J' étais complètement perdue, tu avais disparu.

- Oui, j' ai été traîner un peu.

- Mais tu ne m' avais rien dit, j' étais inquiète.

Je commençai à avoir très peur. ce genre de discours ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

- Tu crois vraiment que j' avais envie de rester après ça.

Sa voix claqua sèche. Son visage avait retrouvé son masque d' impassibilité. J' ouvris de grands yeux écarquillés. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Après quoi?

- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les hommes. Quoi que ta façon de faire l' autre nuit...

- Qu' est-ce que tu dis?

Non,ce n' était pas possible. Ce n' était pas lui. Ce n' était pas Drago. Mon Drago.

- On va éviter d' en faire un drame. En fait, mieux vaut éviter d' en parler. C' est pas grave.

- Je comprends pas. C' est à cause de moi. J' étais pas à la hauteur?

- Au contraire, t' as été géniale. Je t' assure une vrai pro. Je t' assure.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille.

Il était redevenu le Drago vil et prétentieux qui avait marqué mon enfance.

- Je t' en prie. Ça été sympa. On va quand même pas en faire une affaire d' état.

- Moi? J' en fais une affaire d' état?

- Et puis quoi encore? On fait sonner les cloches? Faux d' artifices ? Illuminations? Petits oiseaux qui gazouillent? Allons Hermione, poursuivit-il en caressant ma joue, c' est difficile de me mener en bateau.

- Ne me touches pas, crachais-je.

- J' aurais du comprendre que t' étais pas à la hauteur.

Il ouvrit le portrait, prêt à sortir.

- Drago! Je t' aime! criais-je, apeurée .

- Moi aussi. Au fait, Joyeux Noël Hermione.

Il s' en alla sur ses mots. Je n' arrivais pas y croire. Non! Non! Ce n' était pas possible. ce n' était qu' un cauchemar! Qu' un horrible cauchemar. Mais les secondes passé et je restais là, debout, les bras ballants, sans me réveiller.

Je m' étais fait rouler. Comme une petite idiote. J' avais cru à son amour pour moi. Alors que ce n' était qu' un mensonge. Qu' un abominable mensonge qui s' insinuait en moi. Je commençai à serrer les poings, fort, plus fort.

Je sentais mes ongles s' enfonçaient dans mes paumes de mains. je ne devais pas pleurer. Non, ça ne lui ferais que plus plaisir. Je sentais le sang qui coulait le long de mes mains et une rage, une rage incommensurable qui peu à peu devant puissante trop puissante...

Je sentais un feu intense qui me brûlait d l' intérieur, dévorant tout sur son passage. J' avais mal, très mal, l' impression qu' une force surhumaine voulait sortir de moi. Brusquement, la rage, la haine, la colère, la hargne, la tristesse, tout me submergea.

Et soudain, le fauteuil sur lequel j' avais reporté mon attention pour ne pas craquer, aller s' exploser contre le mur le plus proche, suivi de tout sur quoi je posai les yeux. Et peu à peu, alors que la pièce ressemblait plus à un champs de bataille qu' à autre chose, je m' effondrais à genoux au sol.

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Non...Non...Je ne devais ... pleurer. Surtout pas pleurer...Mais lentement, tel un poignard remuant une plaie sanguinolente, de fines gouttelettes perlèrent de mes yeux pour mourir sur mes joues. Suivis par d' autres, encore et encore.

Maintenant que j' avais commencé, je ne pouvais plus m' arrêter. De toutes façons, sans lui, rien n' avais plus d' importance. La dure réalité s' imposa à moi: toute ma vie tournait autour de lui et lui, lui, il m' avait brutalement quitté.

Pourquoi voir? Si ce n' était pas son visage que j' apercevais.

Pourquoi respirer? Si ce n' étais pas son odeur que je sentais.

Pourquoi écouter? Si ce n' était pas sa voix que j' entendais.

Pourquoi rire et parler? Si lui n' était pas là pour me répondre.

Pourquoi toucher? Si ce n' était pas son corps que je sentais sous mes doigts.

Enfin pourquoi vivre tout simplement? Si lui, n' était plus là.

Je l' aimais. Oh Oui, je l' aimais de tout mon être. Pas lui à l' évidence puisque' il avait arraché mon coeur pour s' en faire un chapeau ( Désolée, c' était trop tordant. Faut que je fasse un peu d' humour, sinon on va toute pleurer, moi comprise. Bon, très de plaisanterie, reprenons ).

Lentement, je m' affaissai sur moi-même, trop lasse pour continuer à lutter. Seule. Ma joue rencontra doucement le parquet. Je voyais le ciel de la fenêtre. Et malgré mes larmes qui m' empêchai de bien voir, j' aperçus une étoile qui brillait. La seule encore visible car celles de mes prunelles venaient de s' éteindre à jamais.

Je fermai mes yeux, les serrai le plus fort possible avait de les rouvrir brutalement mais rien, la salle – dont une multitude bouts de bois et de lambeaux de tissus jonchés le sol – était toujours la même, rien avait changé. Je n' avais pas rêvé. Drago s' était bien servi de moi avant de me jeter comme si de rien était.

Et d' abord, comment avais-je réussi à saccager toute la pièce par ma simple pensée? Hein?! La mot « Choc Brutal » qui s' imposait à moi me fit ravaler un sanglot douloureux. Je roulais sur le dos. La douleur ne s' était pas calmé, même après avoir tenté d' apaiser toute ma colère en détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage.

Non, la douleur me brûlait de l' intérieur, comme une plaie qu' on aurait ouverte à vif avant de la recouvrir de sel. Une plaie béante à feu et à sang. Douleur insupportable.

Peu à peu, je me laissais sombrer, sentant mes dernières forces, pour le moins infimes disparaître. Il m' avait quitté. Drago. Mon Drago avait disparu. C' était fini et, je restais seule.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, la main sur mon coeur qui en vitesse, battait tous les records. La pièce autour de moi était plongée dans l' obscurité. L' âtre était vide, dénué de tout chaleur et de toutes flammes. Il ne devait être loin de minuit.

Je fis apparaître une couverture bien chaude et après m' être emmitouflée dedans, regagnai ma chambre. Notre chambre. Cette pensée me stoppa, amenant avec elle une flopée de larmes silencieuses alors que revint l' impression que mon coeur se brisait en milles éclats.

Le temps apaise la douleur dit-on. C' était justement maintenant que je comprenais que cette expression était totalement fausse. Qu' importe les heures, les jours, les mois ou même les années,je continuerais à souffrir de son abandon.

Je m' allongeais dans mon lit, me collant au mur pour m' éloigner du sien qui renfermait trop de souvenirs à mon goût. J' abaissai les paupières et m' endormis immédiatement: la vie m' accordait un bref instant de repos.

Je restais là, dans ce lit, pendant presque trois jours, à penser encore et encore. A pleurer aussi. Tout autant qu' au début malheureusement. Et après l' incompréhension totale, la tristesse insurmontable, j' en arrivais à la dernière phase: la colère. Cette haine indomptable, cette soif de vengeance intense qui détruit tout sur son passage.

Alors lentement, très lentement, une idée me vint à l' esprit. Je devais tout d' abord vérifier si mes récents pouvoirs n' étaient pas dû au choc dont j' avais été la cible. Je commençais par essayer sans baguette.

- Accio Valises, chuchotais-je.

Comme par « Magie », mes bagages vinrent se poser sur mon lit. Je continuai, pour m' entraîner mais aussi pour faire ma valise. Une fois le tout fin prêt, je me levai face aux malles. Je fis le vide dans ma tête, m' exhortant à ne plus penser à rien – chose très difficile considérant mon cas – et fermai les yeux.

- REDUCTO! pensais-je, le plus fort possible.

Quand je rouvris mes paupières, ma valise était devenu aussi grosse qu' une mouche. Un rictus naquit sur mes lèvres. Ce n' était plus les grands sourires éclatants d' antan mais c' était toute fois ce que je pouvais faire de mieux.

Je m' habillai rapidement et chaudement surtout, et glissai la valise-mouche dans une de mes poches. Mes pouvoirs étaient inexpliqués et le resteraient sans doute à jamais mais je savais ce que j' allais faire.

J' ouvris la fenêtre et me hissai sur le rebord. Par simple pensée, je fis apparaître un amortisseur en bas et, prenant mon courage de – soi-disant – Gryffondor à deux mains, sautai dans le vide. Heureusement, c' était l' aube, personne ne m' avais vu, je ne craignais rien.

De toutes façons, qui se souciait de moi? Les Weasley? Laissez moi rire ! Harry ? Pas une visite en trois jours de vacances! Drago ? Sans commentaires. Les autres? Même pas un hibou pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Rien

Ma grand-mère disait souvent « On a toujours le choix ma fille, toujours ». Elle avait raison. Deux proposition s' étaient ouvertes à moi :

Me laissez faire, restez toujours en second plan, Hermione Granger, Sang de Bourbe, Miss je Sais Tout

Ou alors, croquer la vie à pleine dents, révélez ma vraie nature et utiliser mes pouvoirs comme il me le convenait.

J' avais opté pour la seconde voie et je ne regrettais rien. Et alors que je m' enfonçais dans la sombre forêt interdite, je renaissais et croyez-moi : ça allez en valoir le détour...

Voili Voilou! Au fait pour celle qui ont reconnu, le début s' est inspiré de buffy 2x14 Bizouille!!


	15. Disturbia

Le soleil se couchait, illuminant toute la vallée de son éclat rougeoyant. Bientôt le jour sera remplacée par la nuit, la lune apparaîtra et enfin tout redeviendra calme et serein. Tous dormiront. Tous sauf moi. Lorsque tout sera sombre, je me glisserai silencieuse à travers le petit village endormi et regagnerai la forêt à quelques centaines de mètres de là où je me trouvais actuellement.

Pourquoi? Parce-que j' étais recherché par tous les sorciers d' Angleterre. Des affiches avaient été placardées dans tout le pays. Même la gazette s' y était mis:

« Disparition Étrange De La Meilleure Amie Du Survivant. Complot Ou Enlèvement? »

Certains étaient même persuadés que j' avais été enlevé par Voldemort. S' ils savaient...Je me cachai depuis près d' une semaine. Sept longs jours à me débrouiller sans utiliser ma baguette pour ne pas me faire repérer, à me nourrir des baies qui me tombaient sous la main, à dormir à même le sol. Mais je supportais tout sans y faire vraiment attention, mes pensées étaient bien trop obnubilées par mes récents soucis que par des futilités pareilles.

Mes pouvoirs s' étaient incroyablement décuplés. En plus de pouvoir me débrouiller sans baguette, je devenais très sensible à la magie pure. Des qu' elle était utilisé dans un rayon d' un kilomètre environ, je le sentais : quelque chose à l' intérieur de moi remuait comme s' il souhaitait répondre à cet appel. J' était devenu un véritable radar sur patte.

Et justement, cet nouvel élément arrivait juste au bon moment car il allait être absolument essentiel dans mes prochains projets. Je marchais encore et encore, insensible au froid et à la peur qui malgré mes nouvelles résolutions était toujours bien là.

Je sentais l' activité magique qui s' intensifiait au fil de mes pas, devenant de plus en plus forte. Aucun doute, j' approchais de mon but. Mon ventre commençait à faire des noeuds, ma gorge se faisait sèche. Je le sentais. _Il _n' était plus très loin.

Soudain un cri retentit:

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Je ne pouvais plus faire un seul geste. Une silhouette noire encapuchonnée s' approchais doucement de moi, armé de sa baguette. Quelle idiote! Je n' y avais pas penser un seul instant! Mais quelle crétine! A présent j' allais mourir sans avoir eu une seule chance. Mais non! J' était tellement bête! Moi aussi j' avais des pouvoirs. Et lui ne le savait pas.

J' annulai le sortilège lancé en un temps record et commençai à marcher dans sa direction. Le pauvre semblait complètement perdue. Il renouvelait ses sorts encore et encore mais rien à faire, j' avais monté un bouclier invisible.

D' une main, je le plaquai à un arbre le plus proche, l' étranglant à moitié. Je lui enlevai sa capuche. Son visage ne me disait rien. Un simple garde sans doute. J' aurais penser que _son _manoir était bien gardé que ça. Là, c' était de la rigolade.

- Tes pouvoirs minables ne peuvent rien contre moi, attaquais-je. Alors comme un bon serviteur que tu es, tu va me mener à ton maître et ce très rapidement. Et si tu tentes la moindre chose, tu seras mort et enterré avant d' avoir prononcé le mot « baguette ». Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Il acquiesça très très légèrement. Logique, à cause de moi il ne pouvait bouger qu' à peine.

Je le relâchai et il s' écroula à terre. Je tendis ma main et il me remit docilement sa baguette. Jusque là, c' était un jeu d' enfant. Il marchait devant moi, me conduisit sans embuscade là où je voulais me rendre. Nous ne croisâmes étrangement personne sur notre chemin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir passé une bonne dizaine de barrières Anti-Moldus, Anti-Intrus et Anti-Plein-D'autres-Trucs, nous arrivâmes tout deux devant le manoir le plus imposant jamais aperçu.

Le voyage s' arrêtait là et j' étais arrivé à destination. On aurait pu penser que je me jetai littéralement dans la gueule du loup mais il n' en était rien: la meute allait bientôt changer de lion. Car devant moi, se tenait la majestueuse demeure du mage noir, Lord Voldemort...

Le manoir était immense. Construit dans une pierre noir comme l' ébène, il paraissait sorti des enfers. Des centaines de tours immenses sortaient de toutes parts de la demeure. Le garde me fit rentrer sans un mot.

Nous traversâmes une myriade de couloirs, escaladâmes une multitude d' escaliers avant qu' il ne s' arrête brusquement devant une porte dont la taille était plus qu' impressionnante et dont le fronton était orné d' une représentation exact de la marque des ténèbres.

Il frappa trois grands coups à la porte de bois. On entendit dans tout le château silencieux l' écho de ces trois coups. Puis, sans aucun accords, il ouvrit la porte et s' éclipsa, me laissant seule.

Seule face au Mage Noir le plus puissant de tout les temps et à une dizaine de ses mangemorts les plus puissants. Toutes leurs baguettes étaient tournés vers moi. Pas de doute: j' étais arrivé à bon port.

Voldemort. Sa peau grise. Son visage émacié. Ses yeux d' un rouge dérangeant. Son crâne chauve. Son regard meurtrier. Aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage. Absolument rien. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce immense avaient leurs visages cachés par une capuche.

- Miss Granger! s' exclama le Lord avec un grand sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Nous vous attendions pour le thé!

Certains mangemorts se mirent à ricaner sarcastiquement.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour un thé, répliquais-je en arborant un grand sourire provocateur, piqué bien sûr à Drago.

Voldemort perdis son sourire.

- Très bien. Tuez-la.

Les sorts mortels se mirent à fuser mais je savais me protéger maintenant. Et je ne perdis pas mon rictus une seule seconde. Au fur et à mesure, le sourire de Voldemort se crispa de plus en plus pour ne devenir qu' une grimace repoussante suintant la haine et bizarrement l' admiration.

- Stop! s' exclama-t' il. Vos sorts ne marchent pas contre elle. Pourquoi donc Miss Granger?

Sa voix était à présent la plus doucereuse possible. Je décidai de jouer à son propre jeu.

- Oh! C' est peut-être parce-que je sais faire ...ça...

Un mangemort s' éleva dans les airs et s' écrasa sur un mur avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol.

- ... Ou peut-être ... ça...

Un autre.

- ... Et ... ça...

Un troisième rejoignit ses camarades. J' arrêtai mon manège et affichai un sourire innocent au maître des lieux. Contre toutes attentes, il parut intrigué par mes pouvoirs.

- Et bien Miss, vous pénétrez dans mon repère, vous écrasez mes mangemorts les plus puissants comme de vulgaires insectes et vous me regardez comme personne n' a jamais osé le faire. Alors, qu' attendez de nous?

- Le Bien n' est pas aussi beau qu' on le prétend, répondis-je en tournant autour de lui tel un vautour autour de sa proie. On m' a trompé, trahi, poignardé dans le dos. Appelez cela comme il vous convient. Le Bien m' a abandonné. Il ne reste que La Mal et il m' attend à bras ouverts.

Le Lord plongea son regard angoissant dans le mien, à la recherche d' une quelconque réponse à mes propos.

- Je souhaite rejoindre vos rangs, Voldemort.

Tous étaient particulièrement estomaqués par ma réponse. La meilleure amie du survivant souhaitait rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C' était carrément impensable. Soudain, un des mangemorts brandit sa baguette avec – sans doute – la ferme attention de mettre fins à mes jours.

- De quel droit oses-tu prononcer le nom de notre maître! hurla-t'il. Tu mérites la mort pour ça. Avada...

Trop tard. D' un seul coup, je l' envoyais balader sur un mur où il resta coincer. Tel un prédateur face à sa proie, je m' approchai doucement de lui. Son visage, à présent découvert, était tiraillé par la peur. J' avais un contrôle sans pareil sur cette pauvre créature qui me dégouttait profondément.

- Tu disais ? demandais-je avec un sourire sadique.

Avec un sort que personne ne pu détecté, un étau invisible de forma autour de son cou, se resserrant de plus en plus, l' étouffant à moitié.

- Je ... Je ...

- Désolée, je n' ai pas bien entendu.

- Par...Par...Don

- Je ne comprends rien. Répètes!

- Pardon! s' égosilla-t'il.

Ce n' était plus qu' un murmure qui s' échappait de sa gorge. Je ne comptait pas le tuer. S' il n' y avait plus personne, cela n' aurait plus servit à rien. Je le relâchai et il tomba au sol, évanoui. Quelle chochotte! Je me retournai vers l' assemblée ébahie, dans un mouvement bien calculé. D' abord je résistai à tous leurs sorts mais en plus je pouvais les attaquer.

- Comme ça, le mal vous intéresse, commença Voldemort. Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi j' accepterais dans mes rangs une vulgaire Sang-De-Bourbe.

Je serrai les points. Néanmoins, ma réponse était toute faîte. Harry m' avait bien sûr parler du petit secret du soi-disant plus grand mage de tout le temps, à savoir que ce n' était qu' un sang-mêlé.

- Voulez-vous que je répondes à votre question devant tous vos serviteurs ou voudriez-vous le faire en privée, répondis-je.

Je le défiai et il ne pouvait rien dire.

- Sortez! Sortez tous! rugit-il.

Sans se faire prier, les mangemorts disparurent, trop heureux de s' éloigner de moi.

Allez la suite lundi prochain. Je suis en baisse de com de puis quelques chaps pk?pk? monde infame lool

Bisoux!


	16. Seven Nation Army

Coucou à tous!!

Je vous remercie pour tous ces coms! La musique du chapitre est seven nation army de white stripes.

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 16

Le Seigneur Noir s' approcha de moi, un sourire effrayant sur ses lèvres presque inexistantes.

- Je sens sur vous, l' odeur de sa peau. C' est ça, la raison de votre motivation et sans doute de vos pouvoirs assez impressionnants je vous l' accorde. Le jeune Malefoy est-il un amant à la hauteur de sa réputation?

Je lui lançai le regard le plus noir jamais exécuté. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes artères rien qu' à la penser de Drago.

- Taisez-vous, murmurais-je

- Il s' est servi de vous. C' est ça hein? Après avoir eu ce qu' il souhaitait depuis le début, il vous lâchement abandonné.

- Arrêté! gémis-je.

- Ce n' était qu' un jeu. Il ne vous a jamais aim..

- STOP!!hurlais-je

Sous le coup de la colère, tous les murs du château se mirent à trembler violemment. On entendait ma voix qui résonnait jusque dans les tréfonds du manoir. Le Lord affichait un air satisfait.

- Très bien Miss Granger. C' est dans la colère que vous devez puiser votre énergie. Et c' est grâce au jeune Drago que vous allez progresser. Vous allez faire vos preuves ici pendant 1 mois. Puis, si vous vous révélez être à la hauteur de mes attentes, la marque des ténèbres vous sera appliqué et vous deviendrez une mangemort à part entière...

Un des gardes du château me conduisit rapidement à une chambre. Sans un mot, il repartit immédiatement, me laissant seule face à ma nouvelle vie. La pièce était constitué d' un lit une place qui avait l' air d' avoir été emprunté à l' hôpital du coin ainsi que d' une grand armoire en pin clair, d' un lavabo et d' un douche dans le fond. Les murs étaient peints dans un gris clair, rendant l' atmosphère encore plus sinistre qu' il ne l' était déjà.

Mais ma vie d' avant ne me manquait pas. Je n' avais été qu' un pantin, bringuebalé à tout va par ceux qui se disait mes amis. Je voulait me montrer tel que j' étais. Oubliés les gênes, les craintes et les non-dit. Je voulais leur montrer à tous qui j' étais réellement. On frappa à la porte. Était-ce impossible de ruminer mes pensées cinq minutes tranquille!

- Quoi, grognais-je.

La porte s' ouvrit. Sur le seuil, Lucius Malefoy à qui je lançait un regard meurtrier.

- Le maître vous demande Miss.

- Et bein! C' est pas la patiente qui l' étouffe!

- Ne parlez pas ainsi! rugit-il. Vous vous croyez au dessus de tout. Mais vous ne savez rien.

En éructant ces paroles, il s' était avancé vers moi. Je fis un pas dans direction pour me retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Et, puérilement, je lui tirai la langue. Le pauvre n'en revenait pas, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

- Bon, qu' est-ce qu' il y a? répliquais-je.

Il reprit ses esprits. Un sourire malveillant se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Vous devez vous changez, dit-il. Votre tenue n' ai pas approprié à la mission qui va vous être confié et qui devra être exécuté dans les plus brefs délais. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouvera dans cette armoire. Je vous attends derrière la porte.

Il s' éclipsa en faisant voler ses cheveux blonds presque blancs. Je m' avançai vers l' armoire et l' ouvrit. Elle était disposé ainsi. A droite, une série d' étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient un nombre impressionnant d' armes : couteaux de toutes les tailles, poignard incrusté, revolvers Moldus ainsi qu' une myriade de jouets semblables idéals pour une bonne partie de torture.

En haut et en bas, des tiroirs dans lesquelles se tenaient une collection de chaussures et d' accessoires digne des plus grandes stars: sac, foulard, bijoux, chapeaux, écharpes, escarpins, bottes...

Enfin, à gauche, une penderie. De loin, on voyait du rouge, du bleu, du vert, du jaune, du orange, du violet, du marron, du noir, du blanc, du gris, de la soie, du coton, du cuir, de l' acrylique, du long, du cour, du large de l' étroit, des paillettes... Mais on s' approchant plus, horreur. On distinguait que sur les cintres, il y avait, non pas des vêtements splendides mais des tenus qui auraient été parfaitement adaptés pour une fille qui souhaitait faire le trottoir.

Je n' en revenait pas. C' est à ça que j' allais servir. Mais au lieu de piquer une crise de nerfs, je décidai de commencer par me prêter au jeu puis de les envoyer paître.

J' attrapai à la hâte le premier vêtement. Il se trouvait que ledit vêtement était en réalité une combinaison en cuir rouge moulant à souhait qui offrait une vue imprenable sur un décolleté plongeant. Je passai de grandes bottes rouges à talons assortis et attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval assez haute.

J' ouvris la porte à la volée. Malefoy Senior arborait une expression ébahi. Les yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte et ses joues devenaient de plus en plus roses. Je l' ignorai complètement et passai devant lui sans lui adresser un regard.

Je marchai le plus rapidement possible. Je devais absolument m' expliquer avec un certain Voldemort. Je me tenais sur le seuil de la porte, feignant le fureur extrême. Les rares mangemorts présents dans la chambre du mage noir se rapprochèrent des murs, yeux baissés.

- Qu' est-ce que c' est que cette cnnerie?! hurlais-je. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire la pte!

- Savez-vous en quoi vont consister vos mission Miss Granger?

Il me prenait de court. Je n' avais pas penser à quoi j' allais servir ici.

- Vous allez devenir une de nos ... Comment les Moldus appellent-ils ça déjà? Ah oui! Vous allez devenir une de nos tueuses à gages.

- Mais je n' ai suivi aucun entraînement!m' insurgeais-je.

- Je le sais très bien. Mais le fait que quelqu'un découvre votre identité ou vous élimine m' importe peu. Imaginez en plus de ça que vous ne tombiez sur un de vos anciens amis. J' attends de voir votre réaction. En attendant vous devez vous rendre dans l' aile est du manoir où se trouve toutes les autres tueuses qui vous expliqueront en quoi consistera votre mission d' aujourd'hui' hui . Au revoir Miss.

Je bouillonnais de rage mais ne pouvait rien dire car pour l' instant, c' est lui qui tenait les rênes. Je tournai les talons prête à quitter la salle.

- Une dernière chose.

Je me retournai.

- Le rouge vous va très bien...

J' essayais de positiver à maximum sur le chemin de l' aile de mes semblables. Résumons. Point fort: je travaillais pour Voldemort en tant que tueuses à gages. Point faible: je n' avais aucune garantie de revenir vivante. Je tournais à gauche comme on me l' avait indiqué et le couloir qui, était jusqu' alors sombre et froid, se trouvait être à présent clair et luxueux, tout de marbre blanc recouvert. En effet, l' impression de changer d' endroit était totale.

Une porte s' ouvrit brusquement sur ma gauche et je dû faire un bond impressionnant pour ne pas me la prendre en pleine face.

- ...je suis sûre qu' elle s' est perdue. Je te l' avais bien... s' écriait une fille.

Elle apparu. Comme moi, elle portait une tenue qui ressemblait à celle trouvé dans l' armoire de ma chambre. Une robe verte très serré et des talons assortis. Très grande, elle était rousse et ses cheveux magnifiques étaient tirés très haut sur le dessus de sa tête en un chignon de danseuse.

Mais ce qui attirait l' attention était bien sûr ses yeux d' un vert éclatant de la même couleur que sa tenue. A son expression, je su que je lui avais fait peur. Elle ne s' attendait pas du tout à me voir ici. Elle devait sans doute parler de moi, quelques instants plus tard. Je sentis son regard sur mon corps et je compris qu' elle aussi m' avait passé au rayon X comme je venais de le faire.

- Tu dois être Hermione? C' est ça?

- Oui et toi? Tu es...

- Moira. Ta nouvelle chef. Je vois que, question fringues, c' est bon: tu n' auras pas besoin de nos conseils.

Je souris, ne sachant pas vraiment s' il fallait bien le prendre...ou non?

- C' est un compliment, chérie! Bon allez viens, il est 11 heures et tu pars dans seulement 8 heures. On a du taf...

Elle me prit par la main et me conduisit dans la pièce dont elle était sorti juste avant. La salle en question était gigantesque, beaucoup plus grande que la salle où Voldemort m' avait reçu par deux fois.

Le plafond, voûté et peint en blanc était à quatre ou cinq mètres de hauteur. Les murs d' un noir inquiétant, incrusté d' arabesques clair faisait ressortir le marbré de la même teinte des grandes dalles ivoires qui recouvraient le sol. Partout dans la pièce, se trouvaient, accrochés aux voûtes de grands lustres noirs d' où pendaient une multitude de bougies qui brûlaient jours et nuits. Toutes décorée dans le style gothique, cette pièce était absolument magnifique.

Par les grandes baignoires, les coiffeuses immenses, les nombreux miroirs et toutes les filles qui nous attendaient que cette pièce se trouvait être la « salle de bains » des tueuses telles que moi.

DoumDoumDoum! J' espère que vous avez aimé! La suite dans une semaine! Bisoux!


	17. Cry Me A River

Coucou à toites!

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 17

- Voici Hermione, déclara Moira.

- Salut! s' écrièrent toute la flopée de filles en face de moi.

Elle étaient toutes plus ou moins âgés que moi mais elles avaient toutes un point commun. Leur beauté dévastatrice. C' en était ahurissant. Après un rapide signe de la main, elles se remirent toutes à leur travail: se rendre encore plus belle qu' elle ne l' était déjà.

- Bien, commença ma « chef » me sortant de mes pensées. Ce soir, tu as ta première mission et d' après les bruits qui cours tu es très très puissante.

Je souris à sa remarque.

- Peut-être que le seigneur des ténèbres ne voit pas encore toutes les possibilités qui s' offre à lui mais moi oui.

A présent, elle chuchotait.

- Tu es canon Hermione sois en sûr mais tu dégages quelque chose dont peu de personnes ici peuvent se vanter ici. Alors je vais t' expliquer en quoi va consister ta mission de ce soir. Nous ne sommes pas habillés comme ça pour faire jolie. Nous sommes tout d' abord des séductrices qui feraient n' importe quoi pour arriver à leurs fins puis nous devenons des tueuses qui élimineraient pères et mères sans scrupules. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu fais là ni ce qui a poussé la meilleure amie du petit Potter à rejoindre nos rangs. Mais ici, une fois que tu as passé la porte de cette pièce, ton ancienne vie est entièrement effacé. Pour nous, tu n' es plus qu' une nouvelle tueuses dans notre camps. A présent, passons à ta mission...

Elle agita doucement sa baguette en murmurant quelques formules que je ne connaissais pas. Soudain un grand écran apparu. On se serait cru dans un de ses films de science-fiction mais je n' osai pas faire la remarque : l' animosité entre Moldus et Mangemorts ne s' étaient pas calmé si on en croyait les articles de la gazette des sorciers sur les différentes attaques qui avaient eu lieu depuis le retour de Voldemort au pouvoir.

Sur l' écran qui vint se poser contre le mur, différentes informations s' écrivaient d' elles-mêmes au fur et à mesure que le discours de Moira avançait.

- Voici Edwin Carter.

Une photographie apparut. Edwin état assez trapu, le visage calme et posé, de grands yeux noirs qui semblaient perdus dans un monde que seul lui pouvait voir. Ses cheveux, coupés à ras, donnait l' impression d' avoir à faire à un évadé de prison et son visage mal rasé accentué cette image.

- C' est un nouveau membre de l' Ordre du Phénix. Assez jeune, la trentaine, il est encore inexpérimenté. C' est donc une mission parfaite pour une nouvelle comme toi. Tu l' auras tué avant qu' il n' est pu se rendre compte de tes intentions. Bon alors notre chou habite dans une petite maison, au bord de la plage, presque isolée de tout. ce soir, il organise une soirée costumée avec tous ces voisins Moldus. Tu te feras passer pour une de ces voisines, tu t' introduiras dans la maison au milieu de tous les convives. Ensuite, tu t' arranges pour le tuer quand vous serez... seules.

Il me fit un clin d' oeil appuyé qui me fit rapidement comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- Bon voilà, je crois que tu as tout. Fringues: c' est fait et entre parenthèses ta tenue va drôlement bien passé dans une soirée costumée. Mission: c' est fait. Et profil aussi. Je te laisse te balader un peu. Rendez-vous ici vers 7heures. Bye Sherry!

Elle retourna à ses occupations, et je partis à la découverte du manoir de Voldemort, comme elle me l' avait conseiller. Je croisai plusieurs mangemorts connus mais eux, firent profil bas pour ne pas que je m' intéresse de trop près à leur petite personne.

Ma réputation était faites. Avantage: personne ne viendrais me chercher. Inconvénients: hormis Moira, personne ne voudrais m' approcher. Ce n' était finalement pas si mal car dans chaque visages, expressions ou attitudes, je retrouvais l' univers dans lequel avait été élevé Drago et qui faisait parti de sa personnalité.

Comme je l' avais remarqué dès le début, le manoir était immensément grand. Tout était décoré dans les teintes vertes et noires. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous. Les pièces étaient agencés partout pareilles. Bref, ce château se trouvait être un vrai labyrinthe où je me retrouvais perdue un nombre incalculable de fois durant l' après-midi.

A mon retour, Moira m' attendait, les bras croisés, l' air tout aussi impatiente que moi.

- C' est parti! s' exclama-t' elle. Bon alors je t' explique: tues Amanda Hole et tu habites à quelques pâtés de maisons de Edwin Carter. Après, ton histoire personnelle on s' en fous mais dis-en le moins possible sur toi. Voici ton portoloin, il part dans moins d' une minute.

Elle me tendit un ballon de plage rayé rouge et blanc.

- Bonne chance! s' exclama-t' elle. Tu as toute la nuit...

L' adrénaline montait et j' adorait ça. « C' est parti! » pensais-je alors que je m' évaporai.

J' attéris brusquement sur une longue plage de sable gris. Le soleil s' était couché depuis quelques minutes et la lune apparaissait progressivement alors que le vent se faisait de plus en plus froid. A une dizaine de pas de la grève, se tenait une petite zone pavillonnaire où les habitations étaient toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres.

La devanture de la plus proche était recouverte de lampions colorés et j' en déduisis rapidement que ce devait être là que se tenait la fête de notre très cher Carter. Il n' y avait personne hormis moi et une autre fille qui arrivait à la fête elle aussi, un peu plus vieille mais de corpulence semblable. J' avais ma couverture.

Je m' approchais d' elle avec un grand sourire quand si j' allais la saluer et quand je ne fus plus qu' à quelques centimètres d' elle, je la stupefixiai mentalement. la pauvre chérie n' eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de la supercherie.

Je transplanai avec elle dans les bras dans un coin sombre du quartier. Je l' allongeai au sol, pris ses papiers et découvrit qu' elle se trouvait être une certaine Marilyn Brown, qui habitait seule dans une des maisons du quartier. Je lâchai mes cheveux pour que quelqu'un qui ne la connaisse pas particulièrement puisse me confondre avec elle et retournai devant la fête.

Je sonnai et ma proie vint ouvrir. Son regard s' arrêta sur mon décolleté avant de revenir à mon visage en rougissant.

- Marilyn Brown, me présentais-je. Une nouvelle voisine.

- Edwin Carter, enchantée. Entrez je vous en prie.

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus adorable et entrai.

- Alors, en quoi êtes-vous déguisée ce soir? rigola-t' il.

Lui-même arborait un déguisement de pirates des plus communs: chemise large beige, vieu pantalon marron, bandana de la même couleur et épée en plastique à la ceinture. Aïe! Moira avait fait une allusion quelques minutes plus tôt comme ma tenue conviendrait au type de soirée mais elle avait oublié de me dire à quoi elle pensait. La première réponse qui me vint à l' esprit s' échappa donc de mes lèvres sans mon accord.

- En Totally Spies.

- En quoi?

Et Merde! Les Totally Spies était une série que je regardais enfant et qui mettais en scène trois amies lycéennes et espionnes à leurs heures. J' étais habillé en rouge donc j' étais Clover. Mais quelle idiote j' étais d' avoir répondu ça! A présent, il m' était impossible de revenir sur mes dires.

- Bein. Tu connais pas les Totally Spies?

- Ah Oui! C' est pas les petites espionnes.

- C' est ça, répondis-je en rigolant pour détendre un peu l' atmosphère.

Tentative réussi. Son rire se mêla rapidement aux miens. Ouf sauvé!

- Tu es nouvelle ici?

- Oui, depuis quelques semaines.

- Je me disais bien. Une beauté pareille, je m' en saurais souvenue.

Je baissais la tête, feignant la petite fille gênée. Quel abruti! Question drague: ce n' était pas encore ça. Je bavardait avec lui toute la soirée. Riant, flirtant, gagnant toujours plus de terrains au fur et à mesure des verres bus par lui et habilement jeté par moi.

Bref, vers minuit, il était bien bourré et il ne restait plus grand monde. Le jeu commença quand les tout derniers invités le saluèrent avant de tenter de rentrer chez eux. Je dis bien tenter: après m' être soûler autant qu' eux, j' aurais été par terre, ivre morte. A présent, le petit Edwin n' était plus qu' à moi...

Voilou!La suite Lundi prochain! Bisoux!!


	18. Dare

Coucou

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 18

Je savais exactement comment j' allais m' y prendre. Mon plan était tout préparé. A présent, les yeux d' Edwin, rendu vitreux par l' alcool, me déshabillaient du regard sans aucune retenue. C' était le moment de passer à l' acte final qui clôturerait la vie du personnage principal de la pièce dont j' étais l' auteur.

Je m' approchai donc, de lui, le plus sensuellement possible, en roulant des hanches et en jouant de mes atouts pour le moins non négligeables. Lui paraissait carrément hors de contrôle. J' approchai ma main du haut de son crâne et retirai délicatement son bandana, caressant ses cheveux au passage. Il frissonna.

- Alors capitaine, qu' est-ce que ce qui vous ferez plaisir.

Par contre là, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi ce qui arriva...arriva. peut-être était-ce dû à l' alcool, ou le manque ou la peur de mourir pendant la guerre qui aurait lieu ou bien même le peu de femmes dans sa vie, mais le grand gaillard se jeta littéralement sur moi, telle une bête primitive.

Il m' embrassai à pleine bouche ce qui me dégoûtais au plus au point. Tout dans cet homme me donnait des envies meurtrières. Ces mains dures sur ma peau me répugnaient. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou me soulevait le coeur. Ses caresses maladroites me révulsaient. Ses baisers avides m' écœuraient à en vomir alors que son corps qui me faisait horreur se collait de plus en plus au miens.

Mais au final, je ne pensais qu' à Drago en ce moment. Nous étions enfermer lui et moi dans les tréfonds de mon esprit, attendant que la pourriture qui me tripotait en finisse le plus rapidement possible. Et comme, son image me hantait, la fureur et la rage ne me lâchait plus, balayant les quelques doutes qui subsistaient. Je me détachai de lui.

- Montes, je te rejoins, soufflais-je.

Il acquiesça en silence et rejoignit les escaliers avec hâte, avide de ce qui l' attendait. S' il savait... Une fois seule, je fis apparaître le poignard tranchant que j' avais apporté et le glissai dans ma combinaison, combinaison dont la fermeture avait déjà été à moitié ouverte par ce cher Edwin sans que je ne m' en aperçoive.

Je le rejoignis rapidement, impatiente de mener à bien ma mission. Un doute s' infiltra en moi alors que je cherchai où était sa chambre. Et s' il dormait. J' aurais été énervé mais l' aurais quand même tué dans son sommeil mais ce n' est pas pareil!

Priant pour qu' il ne soit pas encore endormi, je dénichai enfin sa cachette. Ouf! Il était encore conscient. Et pas qu' un peu! Le bougre m' attendait les yeux grands ouverts, luttant contre le sommeil pour recevoir mes caresses. La hargne montait d' un cran ce qui n' était pas pour me déplaire.

Monsieur se trouvait allongé sur le dos sur un grand lit en train de m' attendre. Je m' assis sur lui à califourchon, me collant à lui le plus possible. pendant qu' il m' embrassait sans s' occuper du reste, je sortis délicatement mon arme par derrière.

Je me relevai brusquement et avant qu' il n' ai pu réagir, enfonçait mon arme en plein dans son coeur. Le sang fit vite son apparition ce qui me fit m' éloigner de quelques mètres. Je n' allais tout de même pas me tacher.

Son regard presque vide était mêlé d' incompréhension et de peur. Il allait mourir dans quelques secondes et il le savait. Et alors que j' effacé les dernières traces de mon passage ici et qu' il rendit l' âme, j' eus soudain une idée.

Avec le couteau, je gravais un petit coeur brisé dans l' abdomen de défunt Edwin. J' allais devenir la plus grand peur des aurors et des membres de l' ordre après Voldemort. Je donnerais la mort sans aucune scrupule et tous me craigneront. Avais-je changé? Non. Je ne devenais que la vrai moi. Et alors que je m' éloignais dans la nuit, je pensais que ce petit coeur dessiné allait faire parler de lui...

Après Edwin, la liste fut longue, très longue. Carl Green, Gary Davis, Jack Robbins, Lewis Collin, Adam Smith et tant d' autres. Tous des hommes solides et forts que je ne mettais que quelques secondes à supprimer. Comme je l' avais prévu, j' étais devenu la petite préféré de la gazette du sorcier, toujours en première page à chacune de mes missions. Personne ne savait qui j' étais. Seul le même coeur gravé subsistait.

Voldemort, qui avait maintenant une confiance en moi absolue, ne me confiais que des hommes qui m' étais inconnu de peur que mon visage ne leur dise quelque chose. Quelques semaines plus tôt, tout Poudlard m' avait rendu un grand hommage, me pensant morte. Heureusement que je n' avais pas été présente: j' aurais assassiné plusieurs personnes pour leur hypocrisie.

Bref, tout allait bien et nous étions en plein milieu du mois de mars. J' étais à présent respecté dans le quartier des tueuses et regardé par les nouvelles avec une envie non masquée. Ce jour-là donc, je me trouvais en train de converser avec le seigneur des ténèbres dont j' étais devenue le bras droit. Il ne me manquait qu' une seule chose: la marque des ténèbres. C' est justement de ça dont je parlais.

- La marque? demanda Voldemort en regardant dans le vide. Ne serait-ce pas trop tôt.

- Mais non. Ce sera parfait. Je serais des votre à part entière. Pourquoi attendre?

- Si tu te fais prendre, tu...

- Mais comme je ne me ferais pas prendre..., ajoutais-je charmeuse

Il sourit.

- Bien. J' ai une mission à vous confier à Moira, Kelly et toi. Il se trouve qu' une réception ultra secrète des membres de l' ordre est donné demain soir. Et comme tu l' as compris il y a eu des fuites. Vous partirez donc toutes les trois et anéantirez le plus de monde, discrètement bien sûr, après avoir ingurgité quelques bouteilles de Polynectar. Si je suis satisfait de ton travail, la marque des ténèbres te sera apposé.

Je bouillonnais d' excitation. La marque. Je l' attendais depuis si longtemps. Néanmoins, je sentais que quelque chose n' allait pas.

- Des fuites? De l' ordre? Impensable.

- Et bien si. Cette bande d' idiots a malencontreusement laissé traîné une lettre soi-disant codé.

Bien que cette nouvelle nous arrangeait tous grandement, ça sentait l' arnaque à cent mètres à la ronde.

- Et si c' était un piège? me risquais-je

- Non, coupa Voldemort, intransigeant.

Sa réponse était nette et froide. Il était plus sûr de lui et de ses forces que n' importe quel homme. Répliquer ne servirait à rien. Alors je me tu et pris congé rapidement. J' informais Moira et Kelly – une grande fille noire de peau avec un visage magnifique – de notre mission. Elles, ne trouvaient rien à dire, comme d' habitude, pareilles à des robots sans cervelles qui obéissaient sans rechigner à leur maître. Je détestais ça.

J' avais d' autres chats à fouetter et cette mission qui approchait grandement ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde.

La nuit était froide et sombre. La ciel était recouvert de nuage d' un gris sombre et il était impossible à quiconque d' apercevoir la lune ou les étoiles. A quelques kilomètres de Londres, dans un château presque invisible derrière le feuillage, une fête battait son plein.

Allumé à la bougie, le manoir semblait sorti des profondeurs d' un songe. Les tenues qu' arborait les invités renforçait cette idée d' irréelle. En effet, ils étaient tous drapés de grandes soieries d' époque, tous enrubannés d' impressionnantes tentures colorés. Les hommes portaient des queues de pies, les femmes des robes longues.

Tous évoluaient sur la piste de danse avec une grâce incomparable. Nous avions été prévenus que la soirée promettait d'être formidable mais pas à ce point. Nous avions été habillés pour l' événement.

J' affichais une longue robe bustier bleu nuit , attaché dans le dos par un grand noeud blanc-bleuté, des talons assortis, ainsi que le pendentif offert par Drago quelques mois auparavant en signe de commémoration. Bien caché dans les replis de ma robe, attaché à ma cuisse droite, un poignard asséré.

Grâce à quelques bouteilles de Polynectar concentré, mon visage aussi avait changé. J' arborait de grands yeux de la même couleur que ma robe et des cheveux d' un blonds cendrés presque identique à ceux de Luna Lovegood, coupé en un carré parfait.

Nous nous tenions toutes trois, Kelly, Moira et moi, assis à une table, dans un des coins les plus sombres de la salle. Je balayais la salle du regard à la recherche d' une proie facile qu' il serait facile d' éliminer tout en discrétion. Quand soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

Je me retournai lentement. Je masquais un cri d' horreur avec un petit sourire crispé. Ronald Weasley se tenait devant moi, habillé comme il le convenait, le visage avenant. Oh non! J' étais cuite.

- M' accorderiez-vous une danse, jeune demoiselle?

Il n' avait pas l' air de m' avoir reconnu. Espérons que cela n' aille pas en s' arrangeant au fil de la soirée.

- Avec plaisir, souriais-je.

Je l' avais ma proie. Et en plus de cela, ce meurtre allait avoir des goûts de vengeances personnelles. Alors que nous tournoyions, je remarquais qu' il paraissait beaucoup plus sûr de lui qu' autrefois où, dans Poudlard, il était réputé pour sa timidité avec l' ensemble de la gente féminine.

N' empêche, le fait qu' il soit devenu un membre à part entière de l' ordre du phénix était assez étrange. Jusqu' il y a quelques mois, nous ne servions, nous les jeunes de Poudlard, qu' à quelques missions peu importante. Là, il se trouvait à une réunion secrète de l' ordre où seuls les membres les plus éminents étaient conviés.

Au bout de quelques danses, je l' invitai sournoisement à faire plus amples connaissances dans une chambre de la bâtisse ancestral, ce qu' il accepta avec un enthousiasme non-dissimulé.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il était torse nu, menotté aux barreaux en fer forgé d' un lit à baldaquin. Alors que mes baisers descendaient de plus en plus bas sur son corps, j' extirpai discrètement mon poignard de sous ma robe. Mais, alors que je m' apprêtai à en finir avec lui, la porte de la chambre que ' avais pourtant verrouillé en silence s' ouvrit à la volée.

Sur le pas se tenait, deux aurors qui travaillait pour l' ordre du phénix. Dans le duo, je reconnu Kingsley Shacklebolt. Alors que je les stupéfixiais et leurs lançaient un sort d' oubliettes à tout les deux et que je m' échappai de la chambre, laissant Ron encore attaché, je compris que mon instinct ne s' était pas trompé. C' était bien un piège et nous nous trouvions à trois tueuses contre tout l' ordre du phénix. C' était un piège et nous étions toutes faîtes comme des rats.

Voila! La suite lundi prochain. Laissez vos coms Ou sinon, sinon... Je pleure lol Bisoux


	19. Here Without You

Coucou à tous! Voilà le chapitre

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 19

Je m' élançais dans les couloirs illuminés du château, à la recherche de mes collègues. Il fallait rentrer le plus vite possible, au dépends de nos couvertures à toutes : si le Polynectar cessait son effet, nous nous retrouverions sous notre véritable apparence. Mes pas claquaient sur les dalles de marbres qui recouvraient le sol, créant un écho monstre dans tout le manoir.

A tout moment, un auror pouvait apparaître et me demander ce que je faisais là, seule. Mon équipe devait encore se trouver dans la salle principale à flirter dans l ' espoir d' une quelconque invitation de la gente masculine d' aller plus loin.

Je m' introduis discrètement dans la pièce, les yeux rivés au sol. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je levai doucement la tête, et l' image qui s' imposa à moi me fit sursauter brusquement. Tous les membres les plus éminents de l' ordre se trouvait là, tous me fusillaient du regard.

Une vingtaine de baguettes étaient pointés vers Moira et Kelly, agenouillées à terre. Ils nous tenaient. Je n' osais plus faire un geste. Si j' utilisais mes pouvoirs contre eux, je n' arrangerais en rien notre situation et leur permettrais même d' avoir de l' avance sur nous. J' étais impuissante face à eux.

Je reconnus dans l' assemblée Luna Lovegood, les jumeaux Weasley, Dumbledore ainsi que le si célèbre Harry Potter. Ron Weasley apparut de par la foule et se positionna face à moi, l' air narquois. Moira et Kelly reprirent leurs apparences initiales sous les exclamations de chacun. J' affichais le même sourire que mon ex-ami, ravie de pouvoir leur en boucher un coin à tous. Les secondes d' attentes paraissaient interminablement longues.

- J' ai toujours préféré les brunes, sussura Ron en brisant le silence.

- Mais je suis brune. Tu devrais le savoir, répliquais-je amusée.

Une lueur d' incrédulité passa dans son regard vide.

- Sale Mangemorte! s' exclama Harry qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Je te tuerais en mémoire d' Hermione!

- Si tu savais, chérie, si tu savais, commentais-je à voix basse.

Puis, mes cheveux commencèrent à changé de couleur : d' abord les racines puis lentement jusqu' au pointes, puis de texture : ils redevinrent fluides et bouclés jusque dans le creux de mon dos. Suivis de près par mes yeux qui reprirent leur douce teinte caramel. Enfin tous mes traits et tout mon corps reprit sa taille, sa forme et ses couleurs habituelles.

Et lentement, très lentement, Hermione Granger apparut devant une centaine de paires d' yeux écarquillés. Dans la salle, plus personne ne pipai mot. Ce n' était qu' effroi, béatitude et incrédulité. Comment la si parfaite Miss Granger avait pu devenir en quelques mois seulement, la plus grande tueuse de Lord Voldemort.

Impensable! Improbable! Et pourtant, j' étais bien là. Même le grand Dumbledore avait froncé ses sourcils et ouvert grand sa bouche. Même le vieux fou n' y avait pas songé. C'était pour dire...

- Non...Non...C' est pas possible...Non...psalmodiait Harry.

Je souriais de plus en plus sadiquement. Les portes du château s' ouvrirent une à une, laissant entrer tout les membres du ministère de la magie au grand complet. Mais même le vacarme assourdissant qu' ils avaient déclenchés n' altérait en rien l' ambiance lourde et électrique qui s' était installé à mon arrivée.

- Emmenez-là, gronda Dumbledore.

Ce fut les seuls mots qui parvinrent à mes oreilles avant que je ne me laisse m' effondrer sous leurs puissants sorts combinés.

Je me trouvais coincé entre deux détraqueurs, dans une pièce sombre et nue en béton où les seules entrées se lumière se trouvaient être une mince fenêtre bien trop haute ainsi qu' un insignifiant filet de jour qui s' infiltrait de sous une porte. De cette porte, on entendait tout une série de grognements, de râlements, de raclements qui laissaient imaginer la grande activité qui se déroulait de l' autre côté.

- Hermione Granger! tonna quelqu'un à travers la porte.

- Présente, répondis-je en levant bien haut la main.

Les deux monstres qui m' entouraient tournèrent lentement leurs « têtes » vers moi. A ce que je compris, mieux valait ne pas tester l' humour avec eux.

- Vous devez vous rendre au ministère aujourd'hui pour être juger de vos actes. Miss Moira James et Miss Kelly Rockwood vous y rejoindront. A présent, vous allez vous mettre au sol en attendant que je vous stupéfie. Vous serez ensuite conduit, inconsciente, à votre lieu de rendez-vous. Est-ce clair?

- Oui chef! tonnais-je en rigolant.

Je m' en fichais royalement de leurs procédures idiotes de toutes façons: j' avais un plan tout prêt, tout beau. Alors leurs fantaisies m' importaient peu. Je me laissais tomber au sol, la tête posé nonchalamment sur mes mains. Il entra brutalement et me stupéfixia sans aucun ménagement. Ce procès promettait d' être plutôt hilarant...

De par un minuscule interstice, je pouvais apercevoir le tribunal dont j' étais l' invité d' honneur. Ce soir, nous faisions salle comble : tous les gradins étaient remplis. Des gens connus et inconnus, jeunes et vieux, hommes et femmes. Bref de tout. Le juge, un homme assez gros vêtu d' une cape noir et brillante et qui portait une lourde perruque cendrée ridicule, abattit par trois fois son marteau sur le socle prévu à cet effet.

- Faîtes entrer l' accusé, s' exclama-t'il.

La lourde grille qui me faisait faces' éleva et je fus poussé au centre par quelques détraqueurs. D' une démarche gracieuse, je vins me poser sur l' espèce de siège de torture qui trônait au milieu de la salle et croisai mes jambes.

J' arborais un adorable sourire qui les décontenacer tous. A l' instant même où j' appuyais mes poignets et mes chevilles sur le fauteuil, ils furent violemment agrippés par deux paires de menottes magiques.

- Miss Granger. Vous êtes accusée de meurtres, de violences, d' enlèvements, de tortues, de fraternisation avec l' ennemi public numéro un, d' agissements allant à l' encontre du ministère de la magie, de...

- Viols? coupais-je

Moira et Kelly se mirent à glousser. Le juge leur lança un regard noir.

- Je suppose que vous ne niez pas les faits? répliqua-t'il acerbe

- Vous supposez bien.

- Nous vous informons que si vous dénoncer certains de vos collègues ou même quelques informations sur Vous-Savez-Qui, le ministère sera peut-être plus condescendant à votre égard. Quelque chose à dire?

Je levai les yeux vers le plafond, plissant le front comme si je réfléchissais à leur proposition.

- Hmm... Laissez-moi réfléchir...Hmm...Non, tranchais-je.

Mes amies riaient beaucoup sachant elle aussi que nous sortirions rapidement de là en un clin d' oeil.

- Très bien Miss. Nous allons procédé à la détermination de votre peine...

Il n'y eut plus un bruit hormis les murmures d' une quinzaine de personnes pendant presque 10 minutes.

- Tenant compte de vos antécédents comme membre du mouvement de l' ordre du Phénix qui se bat contre les agissements du mage noir, le Mangenmagot vous condamne à perpétuité à la prison d' Azkaban.

La sentence était tombée. Elle correspondait exactement à ce que j' attendais. Mais soudain, alors que je levais les yeux vers la foule qui m' entourait, je sentis le regard d' un seul qui me fixait intensément. Je me tournais avide de savoir qui arrivait à me troubler à ce point. Et alors je le vis.

Son regard d' acier me transperçait de toutes parts, faisant violemment frissonner mon corps, comme s' il lisait à l' intérieur de moi comme dans un livre ouvert, comme avant... Drago Malefoy se trouvait là.

Ses cheveux dorés avaient été légèrement coupés au épaules. Ses traits, si fins auparavant paraissaient plus durs comme s' il avaient supportés maintes et maintes épreuves. Son corps semblait encore plus puisant qu' avant, plus musclé. Ce n' était plus le corps d' un enfant mais celui d' un homme.

Il avait beaucoup changé. Tout avait beaucoup changé chez lui, tout sauf ses yeux. Eux, n 'avaient pas bougés. Le contact entre nous avait été établis. Nous ne nous lâchions plus du regard. Plus rien n' avait d' importance autour de moi. Le tribunal avait disparus, les juges aussi. Il n' y avait ni foule, ni détraqueurs. Juste Drago et moi.

Il était à la fois ma force et ma faiblesse. La vengeance alimentait la force, mon amour résistant ma faiblesse. Je rompis brusquement le contact. Non. Il ne fallait pas. Si je continuais à le regarder encore, je me remettrais à pleurer et personne ne pourrais m' arrêter. Les détraqueurs qui m' empoignèrent sans aucune douceur me ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité.

J' ignorais Drago et me dirigeais vers la sortie à grandes enjambés, traînant littéralement les détraqueurs derrière moi.

- Bye! m' écriais-je sans me détourner quand je quittais la pièce.


	20. Peutêtre toi

Hii! Merci pour toutes ces reviews!!

Je vous laisse voilà le chapitre. Bisoux

Chapitre 20

Je leur laissais exactement 5 jours de repos avant de m' échapper avec mes collègues. Comment? Rien de plus simple que quelques patronus et Avada Kedavra informulés. Bref, nous faisions encore et toujours la couverture de la gazette du sorcier. Sirius Black aussi s' était échappé seul. Mais c' était au bout de 15 ans. Alors que nous...

Ce soir-là donc, je me trouvais dans ma chambre, dans le manoir du Lord, en train de me préparer. Car ce soir était très différent des autres. Car c' est cette nuit que j' allais recevoir la marque des ténèbres...

En effet, Voldemort avait enfin cédé, pour me remercier d' avoir libéré avec moi Moira et Kelly ainsi que quelques mangemorts des plus éminents. Je devais me rendre dans les cachots du manoir au plus vite. Je revêtis une grande cape noir et rabattit la capuche sur mes yeux avant de sortir rapidement. La fête allait commencer...

Nous étions tous regroupés dans un sombre cachot circulaire. Tous les sols, tous les murs, tous les plafonds était recouverts de grosses pierres grises. Il n' y avait aucune fenêtre. Les seules sources de chaleur et de lumières se trouvaient être quelques candélabres à l' aspect rachitique en comparaison de la taille importante du cachot.

La pose de la marque des ténèbres se passait ainsi: tout d' abord, un mangemort apposé le tatouage comme les Moldus, à l' aide d'une aiguille imbibé d' encre. Voldemort avait conservé l' art ancien des tatouages pour faire souffrir un maximum ses fidèles. Une fois la marque apposé, le mage noir lançait un sort des plus complexes qui permettait d' animé la marque et de la mettre en contact avec la sienne.

La tatoueur me fit signe d' approcher. Une fois à ces côtés, j' eus une idée, quelque chose d' impensable et de décadent. Je lui murmurai à l' oreille et lui demandai de voir avec ça avec Voldemort. Ce qu' il fit. Une fois le message passé, le Lord éclata de rire. Je souriai, il était d' accord.

Alors lentement, sous les regards incrédules de toute l' assemblée, je retirai ma grande cape sombre pour ne me retrouver qu' en jean et sous-vêtements. Je sentis le regard lubrique de Lucius Malefoy sur mon corps. décidément, c' était de famille!

Il s' approcha de moi avec sa grande aiguille et commença à incruster la marque des ténèbres de mon nombril jusqu' à la courbure externe de mon sein droit. C' était une première et c' était pour moi. La lame déchirait ma chair, me brûlait affreusement mais je ne disais rien, puisant ma force dans ma douleur...

Au bout d' une dizaine minutes de souffrances, il se retira et je pus apercevoir le légendaire crâne d' où s' échappait un serpent apposé sur mon corps. Le Lord s' approcha, se régalant également de la vision qui s' offrait à lui. Sa baguette se posa sur mon ventre, m' arrachant un frisson.

Il se mit à sussurer des paroles dans un langage inconnu mais pour Hermione Granger, si si je vous assures. Enfin, je sentis la marque qui s' agitait sur mon corps, ondulait se trémoussant, emplie d' une force incontrôlable. Mon souffle se faisait plus court, je suffoquais presque, voulant plus que tout répondre à l' appel de mon maître. Comme s' il m' étais impossible de résister à cette force qui dépassait tout.

Voilà ce qu' on appelait l' appel de la marque. Brutal, puissant et irrésistible. J' étais mangemort à part entière, comptant parmis les plus éminents et les plus puissants fidèles du mage noir. En me rappelant comment tout cela avait commencé, un sourire m' échappa.

Les mangemorts se disparurent, me laissant seule avec le Lord et mes troublantes pensées.

- Hermione, commença-t'il.

Je relevais le tête vers lui, avide de savoir quelle nouvelle mission il avait à me confier, comme toujours.

- Le temps a passé. Les choses ont changés. Le pouvoir de notre camps est à son paroxysme. Il faut passer à l' attaque le plus vite possible, pour profiter de la terreur que tu as répondu en t' échappant d' Azkaban en quelques jours seulement.

Je commençais seulement à comprendre ce qui allait arriver.

- Oui. Tu as bien compris. La bataille finale va avoir lieu d'ici peu.

Nous affichions tout deux le même sourire, terrifiant...

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher. Un vent frais et discret balayait le sombre cimetière où reposaient la noble famille Jedusor. Les tombes étaient semblables les une aux autres, pierres tombales vestige du passé qu' il faudrait mieux parfois oublié. Les hautes herbes caressaient amoureusement mes jambes, comme un appel de la nature à mon encontre.

C' était la fin. C' était ici que tout allez se jouer. Le bien ou le mal. La vie ou la mort. La grande bataille tant attendu allait se dérouler sur les ruines d' un lieu autrefois sacré. Des centaines de gens allaient foulés cette terre, combattant pour leurs idées, pour leurs rêves, pour leur patrie.

Beaucoup allait mourir. Beaucoup allait souffrir. D' autres sortiront indemnes de la bataille, repartant d' ici avec à l' intérieur de leur coeur ce sentiment si déchirant que celui de la culpabilité d' avoir laissé mourir ici amis, amants, famille. Mort. Ô toi mort qui déciment par centaines et par milliers, innocents et assassins, insensibles aux pleurs, aux cris, aux gémissements et aux râles de souffrance.

Nous étions tous réunis ici, une dernière fois. Tous mangemorts, fidèles au seigneur des ténèbres. Nous allions combattre tous ensemble. Sortant de la brume, discret et silencieux, l' autre camps approchait. Nous adoptèrent la même position. Tous en ligne, face à l' autre, nous fusillant du regard. Dans les yeux tous, la haine et la hargne pouvait se lire; mais aussi la peur, la tristesse, le courage, l' envie de faire ses preuves ainsi que détermination qui dominait tout.

A ma droite le mage noir. A ma gauche Lucius Malefoy, froid mais confiant. ce devait bien être l' un des seuls parmis nous. Je levais la tête jusqu' alors baissé pour faire face à l' autre camps.

Tout mon corps se figea. Mes poings se serrèrent. Mes yeux s' ouvrirent grand, carrément écarquillés. Mes dents jusqu' alors serrés à m' en faire mal se détachèrent violemment, limite poisson hors de l' eau. Je sentis les douleurs du passés se réveiller, comme de grandes rafales qui s' écraseraient contre mon coeur déjà meurtris.

Drago Malefoy, fier et hautain, se tenait en face de moi, dans le camps du bien. Dans le camps du bien?! Quoi! Tout ces mois! Tous ces mois, j' avais survécu en me répétant intérieurement qu' il m' avait lâchement abandonné car son père l' avait menacé de me faire du mal. Je croyais qu' il allait devoir rejoindre la camps du mal et qu' il avait peur pour moi.

Mais non! Cet espèce de fils de... avait gagné le camps du bien, débarquant comme une fleur alors que moi j' avais abandonné toute ma vie pour arrivé là où j' étais. Chaque matin en me réveillant, je me promettais qu' un jour il serait là et que nous pourrions combattre rester ensemble n' importe où, de n' importe quel côté des forces magiques.

Foutaises! Il était parti après avoir profiter de moi comme le pire des salauds, sans aucune contrainte de personne. Non, monsieur avait seulement décidé que je n' étais pas à la hauteur comme il me l' avait adorablement craché à la figure, mot pour mot, le soir de Noël. « J' ai un petit cadeau pour toi» avait-il timidement déclaré en m' offrant le joli pendentif en forme de serpent. Moi j' en avais un, un peu plus consistant, me dis-je avant de sauter violemment sur lui, l' entraînant avec moi dans ma chute, devant les regards incrédules de toutes les personnes réunis...

- CONNARD! hurlais-je alors que nous roulions un sur l' autre à travers le cimetière.

Les autres avaient pris mon geste pour un appel au combat et la bataille avait commencé sans nous. J' avais inconsciemment formé une bulle protectrice d' une résistance rare autour de nous. Il allait prendre l' engueulade de sa vie. Je n' allais tout de même pas lui permettre de mourir à cause de quelqu'un autre que moi, sans avoir fini.

Nous étions arrivés en bas d' une petite colline et, avantage, je me trouvais sur lui. Je me relevai à demi et lui envoyant mon poing en plan sur sa jolie gueule d' ange, innocente à souhait. Bingo. J' avais explosé son nez du premier coup. Il portait instinctivement ses mains à son visage en sang mais je les lui retint avec un sort informulé qui malheureusement ne dura pas longtemps.

- Tu te prends pour quoi! criais-je. Mais tu te fous de moi c' est pas possible! Qu' est-ce que tu peux bien foutre ici! C' était LA bataille. LE combat que je devais gagner pour faire mes preuves une fois pour toutes ! Et toi tu débarques comme si de rien était avec ta bouille toute belle toute gentille! Si c' est pas du foutage de gueule! Tu me lâches comme une vulgaire chaussette et tu te pointes ici dans le camps opposé au mien. Le camps du bien. Non mais tu te rends comptes!!

J' ouvrais mon sac. Je balançais tout ce que je pensais depuis ce Noël inoubliable où j' avais été relégué au rang de largué après LA première nuit. Je sentais les larmes qui grimpaient, qui grimpaient, menaçant à tout moment de couler et de lui prouver à quelle point j' étais faible. Et je savais que si je continuais à me contenir, les coups allaient continuer à pleuvoir.

- Allez réponds avant que je te casse autre chose!

Brusquement, il retourna la situation, se trouvait à présent au-dessus de moi. Et nous continuions à nous engueuler malgré la bataille la plus importante de notre vie qui faisait rage à seulement quelques mètres. Au moins, ça avait le mérite de nous laisser un peu seul pour une fois...

La suite bientôt! Désolé pour le décoipage atroce! lol


	21. Womanizer

Et voilà le dernier chapitre.

J' espère que cette histoire vous a plus, bien que, je dois l' avouer, j' ai massacré le découpage lool.

Je publierais peut-être ma prochaine fic sur ce site mais ce n' est pas sur.

Voilà Bisoux

Chapitre 21

- Et toi! beugla-t'il. Qu' est-ce que tu croyais. Pourquoi tu as fui! Qu' est-ce que tu avais dans la tête! Tu pensais vraiment ce que je t' avais dit! Tu me prends pour quoi? Hein? Tu pouvais pas comprendre que ce n' était qu' une image pour te sauver! Tu as imaginer ce que ça a été pour moi. Je t' ai menti Hermione. Bien sur que je t' ai menti. Tu imagines ce que j' ai dû dire pour que tu me crois. Et après! Après!Une fois que je t' avais blessé au plus profond de toi-même. Que j' avais souffert le martyr pour nous sauver tout les deux, qu' est-ce que tu fais? Tu te casses! Tu disparais. Pffiou! Plus rien. Aucune nouvelle rien du tout. Et moi à côté de ça. T' as pas pensé comment j' ai pu culpabili.....

- QUOI! Je me retrouvais sur lui. Ah oui! Pauvre chéri qui culpabilise. Par contre moi qui ai dû faire la p*** en t' attendant ça c' est pas trop grave hein?

Il reprit le dessus.

- Laisse-moi finir Bordel! J' avais un plan!!! Je devais faire croire à mon père qui me menaçait par lettre que je t' avais largué. Pour ensuite regagner le camps de Potter à tes côtés. Mais non. Miss Granger préfère se casser chez Voldy, changer de camps, faire la tueuse à gages, éliminer tous nos meilleurs agents, se pointer avec un grand sourire dans tous nos pièges, et faire la marrante au tribunal. Et moi à côté de ça et bein moi je ferme ma gueule. Sympa hein?

Ça y' est. Il avait gagné. Je pleurais. Les larmes dégoulinaient. Insatiables. Dans un dernier effort, je me retrouvais sur lui. Je recommençais à le frapper. Partout où je le pouvais. Et il me laissais faire sans bouger, encaissant les coups qui étaient de moins en moins fort. Je perdais ma force. j' étais fatigué.

Fatiguée de me battre pour rien. Fatiguée de cette vie qui ne me laissait jamais ne serait-ce qu' une seconde de répit. Marre de cette vie qui au fur et à mesure que je construisais mon château de carte soufflait dessus pour le détruire, pour tout détruire. Alors, je devais recommencer. Recommencer tout du début et rebâtir autre chose en espérant parvenir un jour au bonheur.

- Pourquoi? gémissais-je. Pour.....quoi? Tu ne .... m' as rien dit.....

Je sanglotais à présent. Hoquetant de plus en plus fort. Les larmes brouillaient complètement ma vue. C' était à peine si je pouvais le distinguer, lui. Je ne le frappai plus, je n' y parvenais plus en fait. Il noua le plus lentement possible ses bras autour de mon corps faible, m' attirant à lui comme il l' avait si souvent fait.

Je posai ma tête contre son torse chaud. Je respirais un peu moins fort mais mes larmes ne se tarissaient pas. J' avais trop mal. Je voulais simplement rester là pour toujours. Rester près de lui pour oublier tout mes problèmes. Je n' avais besoin que de lui et je ne souhaitais rien d' autre que sa présence.

Je l' aimais. Je l' aimais encore et toujours. Bien que j' affirmais le contraire, je n' avais pas pu l' oublier. C' en était ainsi: je l' aimais et je l' aimerais toujours. Telle fut ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l' inconscience.

Je me sentais revenir peu à peu à moi, sortir de cet état léthargique si agréable où rien n' est important, où votre corps engourdi ne réponds plus et vous vous retrouvez seul, seul avec vos pensées. Je me trouvais allongé sur un lit inconfortable. Quelque chose tiraillaient mes poignets. Des menottes sûrement. Je me retrouvais sans doute accroché au lit.

Les faibles rayons su soleil caressaient ma joue. Il étaient trop faible pour qu' il fasse vraiment jour. Ce devait être l' aube ou le crépuscule. Je me sentais fatigué comme si je portais sur moi, tous les malheurs du monde. Je me rappelais de tout ce qui s' était passé. De l' agréable comme du désagréable.

Si l' on prenait en compte le lit inconfortable et mes bras menottés, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit le camps de Potter qui est vaincu. Merde. J' étais dans une légère galère. J' avais eu une chance sur deux. Et ce n' avait pas été la bonne. Comme toujours ou pas.

J' aurais pu tomber amoureuse de Drago....ou pas.

Abandonner mes amis....ou pas.

Me rendre chez Voldemort....ou pas.

Devenir une tueuse à gages pour lui....ou pas.

M' échapper d' Azkaban....ou pas.

Retrouver l' homme de ma vie...ou pas.

De ce point de vu là, ma vie ressemblait à une roulette russe. J' entendis une porte claquer près de moi. Mais je ne voulais pas me réveiller, pas maintenant. Quelques personnes entrèrent et se penchèrent à mon chevet mais je feignit de dormir: je voulais écouter ce qui se disait, peut-être cela allait-il se révéler intéressant.

- Monsieur Malefoy, nous devons vous parler, chuchota quelqu'un.

Je cru reconnaître Rogue.

- Je vous écoute, répondit dédaigneusement la voix de Drago que je reconnus tout de suite.

Sa voix provenait de juste à côté de moi. Je l' imaginais bien, nonchalamment assis, sa main sensuellement placé dans ses cheveux, la provocation incarnée alors qu' il fusillait du regard tout ce qui l' entourait.

**-Monsieur Malefoy. Nous devons absolument vous parler. C' est très sérieux, affirma une autre personne.**

C' était une troisième voix. Dumbledore sans aucune doute quoi que, il était encore vivant celui-là?!

- Je vous écoute, concéda Drago.

- Très bien, commença le directeur. L' état de Miss Granger est instable. Ses jours ne sont bien sûr pas en danger. Son état mental par contre...

Non mais oh! Pour qui se prenait-il? Sous entendait-il que j' étais folle? J' allais très bien!

- Nous allons faire simple! s' exclama Rogue. Votre Hermione, est une jeune fille adorable, serviable et innocente, limite gentil petit lapin rose... quand vous vous trouvez dans son champs de vision. Mais dès que vous disparaissez, elle devient complètement folle, limite machine à tuer. Avez-vous pris conscience des dégâts qu' elle a fait subir à l' ordre ainsi que des dizaines de personnes qu' elle a sauvagement tué. Et puis si il n' y avait que ça, ça irai. Mais non, votre chérie s' est aussi permise de s' échapper d' Azkaban en 5 jours. 5 jours! Vous vous rendez compte! Nous sommes quasi-persuadé qu ' en plus de ces talents de sorcière, elle possède d' autres pouvoirs encore inconnu et qui pourraient se trouver excessivement dangereux s' il se retrouvait entre de mauvaises mains.

- Quel joli topo! se moqua Drago. Tout cela je le sais espèce d' idiot. Mais ça ne règle pas notre problème. Et ça m' étonnerai que quelqu'un puisse me proposer une solution sensée.

Je rigolai intérieurement, toujours un truc à dire celui-là.

- Moi j' en ai une, proposa Dumbledore.

Il se tu, appréciant le silence que produisait sa réponse.

- Mais d' abord, es-tu sûr de l' aimer jusqu' à la fin, de la protéger quoi qu' il arrive, de ne jamais l' abandonner?

- Bien sûr que oui! s' exclama Drago, comme si c' était une évidence.

Si je l' avais pu, je me serais mise à sauter partout mais, dans cette situation, il fallait mieux éviter.

- Alors, disparaissez, déclara le directeur. Nous la mettrons sous potion de sommeil jusqu' à ce soir minuit. Puis vous partirez tout les deux. Nous prétexterons que vous vous êtes évadés et on entendra plus jamais parler de vous.

- Êtes-vous d' accord Drago? demanda Rogue.

- Évidemment! s' exclama-t'il.

- Miss Granger qui fait semblant de dormir depuis tout à l' heure partage-t' elle votre avis?

Mine! J' avais été repéré depuis le début. J' ouvris les yeux en grognant sous les éclats de rire de Drago.

- Bien sûr qu' elle est d' accord Miss Granger, rigolais-je.

- Parfait, déclara Drago en posant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Ça faisait longtemps. Ça faisait tellement de bien.

**********************************

Le ciel était recouvert de nuages opaques. C' était peut-être le jour. Ou peut-être la nuit. Mais on ne le savais pas. Le soleil était caché et partout dans le contée, il faisait un temps lourd et électrique. En plus de l' absence de lumière et de chaleur, une épaisse brume qui empêchait quiconque de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Tout dans l' atmosphère qui régnait dans le petit village laissait imaginer que de nombreuses choses étranges s' y étaient produites et allaient se produire. D' après la grande horloge de la place centrale, il était 8 heures passé. Les gens étaient tous rentrés chez eux, fuyant l' ambiance lugubre et effrayante qui régnait dehors.

Au fin fond de la vallée, perdu derrière une forêt de sapin, il y a bien longtemps se trouvait un château ancestral et impressionnant. Mais le temps avait passé et ce n' était à présent qu' un tas de ruines où rats et corbeaux cohabitaient. Tout dans ce manoir suscitait la peur et c' était surtout l' aura terrifiante qui y régnait qui faisait fuir les éventuels visiteurs.

Personne ne s' y approchait car le vieux manoir avait beaucoup fait parler de lui et bon nombre d' histoires à faire froid dans le dos racontaient les malheurs des rares visiteurs qui s' y était aventurés.

Seulement ce soir n' était pas comme tous les soirs. Car si on s' approchait, ne serait-ce qu' un peu des ruines, on pouvait apercevoir un couple qui évoluait sur les monceaux de bois, de pierres et de terres. Ils dansaient, enlacé corps contre corps, ignorant le décor sinistre qui les entourait.

Elle portait une longue robe parme d'où s' échappaient de fragile épaules nues et blanches. Ses douces boucles brunes étaient savamment relevées en un simple chignon. Lui avait revêtu un habit d' une autre époque, queue de pie et pantalon de soie noir était de mise. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en arrière, dégageant son front et ses yeux d' un bleu saisissant.

Ils ne se quittaient toujours pas des yeux et continuaient à danser malgré la température qui ne faisait que régresser. Et ils s' enlaçaient encore alors que la brume les recouvrait au fur et à mesure qu' on reculait.

On aurait dit un songe mais ce n' en était pas un. Ils étaient bien là et il dansaient encore et encore et encore...

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, enlacé pour toujours dans le plus grand secret....

FIN


End file.
